


A Sex Arcade Infatuation

by HHMaxShock



Series: Sex Arcade [2]
Category: Final Fantasy VII, Harley Quinn (Comics), Metroid Series, Poison Ivy (Comics), The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1988)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Anal Sex, Blackmail, Brothels, Character Death, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Forced Prostitution, Gen, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Prostitution, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Arcade, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-19 22:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 37,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3627339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HHMaxShock/pseuds/HHMaxShock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the Sex Arcade created by Sabu and J-Cal.</p><p>What would you do if you had access to any woman in any fandom you ever dreamed about? How would you react? What would you do?</p><p>Find out how one person will.</p><p>Pairings so far:<br/>Chapter 1: OC/Aerith<br/>Chapter 2: OC/Zelda<br/>Chapter 3: OC/Harley Quinn/Poison Ivy<br/>Chapter 4: OC/Samus, OC/Aerith<br/>Chapter 5: OC/Jessica Rabbit</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The first visit

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Sex Arcade Series](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/105573) by Sabu. 
  * Inspired by [Sex Aracade](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/112684) by Sabu. 



A Sex Arcade Infatuation

By Max  
Standard Disclaimer, A/N:

This story is based on the Sex Arcade series of fanart created by Sabu, located on Hentai Foundry and tumblr: sabudn.tumblr.com. He was kind enough to allow me to play in the sand box he and his author friend J-cal have created. My stories will be non-canon to anything they create. I’m going to try to stick as close to their creation as possible but nothing ever matches perfectly. 

Also to quote Sabu, this story and the fanart it is based off of is a work of fiction depicting dark fantasies. It is in no way intended to promote violence towards women. 

Actually you know what, the people mentioned in this story? They’re all actors! Yup, just like certain movies they all signed waivers and contracts to play out the scenes you’ll read below. So if SA isn’t your cup of tea, please click that back button and have a nice day. There is A LOT to choose from on the Foundry.

One more thing, I do not own the rights to any characters mentioned below, even in passing. 

Er is that? Did I forget anything?

*random voice in the audience* Turning on the fucking chapter!

…ah, right. *flips switch and story begins to play*

 

The following story is rated H for Hentai.

 

Chapter 1: The first visit

 

Alec sat silently, watching the proceedings. He had been waiting for the day to end but this meeting seemed to drag on and on and…

“Is there anything else we need to cover before the end of the day?” Steven asked the group of employees. Alec glanced around hopefully and was relieved when everyone else was quiet. “Excellent, then we’re done. Those of you starting your shift please head to the floor. Everyone else have a good night.”

Alec breathed a sigh of relief as he got up to head for the locker room and change into his street clothes. Just as he got the door a voice stopped him cold.

“Hold up a moment Alec. I want to talk to you alone.” Steven said. Alec grumbled but stepped aside as his fellow coworkers cleared out. When the last one left Steven shut the door behind them and motioned for Alec to take a seat. Alec sat back down with a sigh as Steven took a chair and placed it in front of him. Sitting down Steven scrutinized him carefully.

“How are you feeling Alec? Headaches under control?” Steven asked after a moment. Alec grunted.

“The pills take the edge off.” Alec said and he sighed when he realized why Steven asked him to stay behind. “Did someone complain I was taking drugs during work? I know I’m supposed to take them in the bathroom but yesterday I had a really bad spell and-”

“No, no, nothing like that.” Steven said cutting him off. “None of the managers would take such a complaint seriously. We all know about the tumor. No, I just wanted to give you something.”

“Give me something?” Alec asked, surprised. Steven nodded and reached into his pocket to pull out a card. He handed it to Alec who looked it over carefully. There was an address printed neatly on it.

“Lisa and I are getting married in a few months. We used to visit a club every few months to have some fun together but since we’re getting married she doesn’t want us to go back after the wedding. So we decided to appoint you to take our place. We’ve never appointed anyone before so they took your nomination with a lot of interest.” Steven explained. 

“What kind of club is this?” Alec asked. He’d never expected is high society boss to invite basically a grunt into some exclusive club.

“It’s more of an arcade actually.” Steven clarified. “It revolves around video games, movies, comics and other fandoms.”

“Ah.” Alec understood now. He was a proudly, self-identified nerd. He loved video games and anime. It was a passion Steven shared and they’d talked about it during lunch breaks often enough. “I’m not sure I can afford it. I mean, getting the invitation is awesome but between doctor bills and making arrangements for my folks when I have to stop working…” 

“Oh there’s no annual membership fee, Alec. There are hundreds of booths in all kinds of price ranges not to mention the sales they have occasionally. I can’t tell you more about it but the manager is going to meet with you tonight at eight at the address on that card. Take a shot why don’t you?” Steven offered getting up. “Have a good weekend, Alec.”

As Steven left the room Alec stared at the small card with a thoughtful look.

 

At 7:58 that night Alec was staring an abandoned thrift store in down town wondering if he was being played with. He sighed as he shook his head. Here was in down town, a couple of hundred bucks in his pocket staring at a closed store in a rundown building in one of the roughest pars of the city. He was about to turn around and head down the street back to the subway when a light came on inside the shop. The boarded up windows let little light escape but the glass door covered with metal bars and newspaper seemed to glow. Then the door slowly opened and a brunette in a sexy business suit opened the door.

“Mr. Alec Garwacki?” she asked pleasantly. Dumb founded he nodded. “Excellent! Please come inside sir.” The brunette turned and headed back side. Alec hurried to follow her. As the door shut behind them, Alec had to blink rapidly as his eyes adjusted in the bright lit room. Off to the side was some sort of fancy machine with another beautiful brunette in hospital scrubs standing by it. There was a large oak desk in the center of the room with a high back chair on one side and comfortable looking leather chair in the front. The brunette in the business suit moved behind the desk and sat down, gesturing for him to take a seat. He complied, confused but no longer feeling like he was the butt of a joke. Actually this whole thing felt surreal.

“Mr. Garwacki my name is Melissa and I’ll be your account manager while you’re a client of the arcade. The woman to my right is Janet and she’ll be the one to take your blood sample and run your tests before you enter the arcade each time, provided you meet my approval.” Melissa explained.

“What? Why?” Alec asked, surprised. Melissa herself looked surprised for a moment before smiling.

“Ah, I’d forgotten. Steven and Lisa arranged this as a surprise for you didn’t they? Well you’re certainly in for a treat, Mr. Garwacki!” Melissa exclaimed, happily. Janet herself giggled as she approached Alec’s left. “Please present your left arm to Janet and I’ll conduct your interview while your blood tests are completed.”

Alec sighed but presented his left arm to Janet who quickly set to work. “Okay then and please call me Alec.”

“Okay then Alec, let’s begin.” Melissa said, picking up a smart tablet from the desk he hadn’t noticed before. He let out a little hiss and glanced at Janet who was disinfecting the inside of his elbow.

“Don’t worry I’ve done this thousands of times and this extractor doesn’t even leave a mark.” Janet explained. She pressed a clear plastic box about the size of a credit card to Alec’s arm. He blinked in shock when he felt a warm sensation and the box turn red as it filled with his blood. Janet moved to the machine with the blood filled box and slipped it into the machine. Alec turned to face Melissa who nodded as she finished reading.

“From the data we’ve gathered about you live alone in an apartment now. You go to work, home, and play video games most nights except for an occasional night on the town. You were recently diagnosed with a large and unfortunately inoperable tumor. You are currently making plans to move into your parent’s home some you can be cared for in your final months. You were arrested twice in high school for vandalism. Once for spraying the school entrance with a large phallic image and the second time for flooding the principal’s office with sewage.” Melissa stated. Alec blinked in shock.

“You folks are very thorough.” Alec noted. Melissa nodded.

“Of course! We have to protect ourselves and our clients. Now you are a large fan of the Final Fantasy, Bioshock, Zelda, Mass Effect and Dragon Age video game series. You do play others but you have a high replay ratio with those franchises.” Melissa noted and tapped something on the tablet. “You also watch a huge variety of anime though you favor science fiction and mecha series. Your tastes in comics are also widely varied though you do favor Spiderman, Wolverine and Wonder Woman comics. You also prefer the ‘90s cartoon mythos of comics such as Batman, Superman, Justice League, Batman Beyond, TMNT and Spiderman.”

At some point Alec’s jaw had dropped open. How anyone could know so much about him he didn’t know but he had to admit this woman’s knowledge scared and awed him.

“Why are we even having this interview if you know so much about me?” Alec demanded. He was distracted when the machine Janet was working at beeped and the aforementioned woman chuckled happily.

“We find that meetings like this help fill in the gaps with our client profiles. Such as attitude and control.” Melissa explained. “Some clients can react rather violently and being confronted with such personal information helps us provoke such a reaction if they are prone to violence. Now...” She trailed off as she tapped something else on her screen. “Good, despite the tumor you are completely healthy. Please remember you will be subject to such tests during every visit and if you have any transmittable disease that is incurable you will be banned from the arcade for life. Any curable disease and you will be banded until you have sought treatment. We do have to protect our workers and clientele after all.”

“I understand.” Alec mumbled. This entire conversation had gone past surreal and climbed into the range of fucking creepy.

“Now, I will be asking a few personal questions. Since this is a surprise arranged by your boss these questions will feel intensely personal and might even feel like they cross a personal barrier. Please answer them the best as you can.” Melissa warned him. Alec took a deep breath and let it out slowly. How much worse could it be?

“Go ahead then.” He said and Melissa smiled happily at him.

“Excellent. First question, are you a virgin?” 

Alec made a choking sound. That much worse apparently.

“Yes.” He quickly said, his face blushing heavily.

“How delightful!” Melissa exclaimed. “We so rarely get virgins at the arcade!” she said and typed something on her tablet. “Now are you a homo or bisexual?”

“What? No to both!”

“Are you attracted to futani?”

“…I can’t believe I’m going to say this but I need to you to explain that.”

“Certainly. Do you fantasize about having sex with a woman with a penis?”

“No!” 

“Do you like watching a woman have sex with a futa-woman?”

“Not really. I like watching women with strap-ons having sex with each other. I can’t believe I just said that.”

“No worries Alec this just helps us enhance your arcade experience! What are your fetishes?”

“…seriously?”

“Completely.”

“…I like women in lingerie, stockings, dresses, impregnation, dominating them and role play.”

“Wonderful! Please clarify your impregnation fetish.”

“…oh lord. Clarify how?”

“Do you fantasize about having sex with pregnant women or putting the baby into the woman?”

“…both. More so putting the baby in her.”

“Excellent! Anything else?”

“No, not really.” Alec said and sighed. He closed his eyes and rubbed at them as a headache settled in. What the hell had he gotten himself into? He felt something cold being pressed into his left arm. He opened his eyes to see Janet smiling gently at him with a cold can of soda being gently pressed to him.

“Thank you.” He said. He took the can and fished out his bottle of pain medication. After popping a pill into his mouth he opened the can to take a long swallow. He waited in silence as Melissa hummed to herself and typed into her tablet, pausing to review some information. After about fifteen minutes she spoke up.

“Alec I think you would be an excellent client! Would you like to enter the arcade tonight?” Melissa said happily. Alec blinked and sighed again.

“I have to see this place now after all of this.” Alec replied and Melissa’s smile got wider.

“I’m so happy to have you as a customer! Now here are a few things we need to go over.” She said reaching into a desk drawer. She pulled out what appeared to be a clear smart phone.

“This is your SA credit manager. Before each visit you can give me cash which I will transfer into SA credits but all cash will stay in the system as credits we do not refund any credits. The value of one American dollar equals one SA. You can also view how many credits you have in your account. All purchases, whether it is at the food court or any of the booths, are made with this manager. If you want to added more money while already in the arcade any hostess can accommodate you. You can also mark favorite booths and see if they are in use. You may stay as long as you wish but if you want to sleep in the arcade you need to reserve a VIP session for at least six hours. Any questions so far?” she asked as Alec took the credit manager.

“None so far.”

“Now Steven has left instructions for his remaining credits to be transferred to your account if you are accepted. That gives you eight hundred sixty-two credits currently. Do you wish to add any cash now?” Melissa asked. Alec felt a bit dizzy as he took the two hundred he had ear marked for this place and handed it to her. “Very well now. As this is transfered to your account I’ll now cover the security matters.”

“Security?” Alec said, an ominous feeling coming over him.

“Yes, to protect you and ourselves. You may not mention the arcade to anyone. If you think someone would do well as a client you mention them to me. After a review process we may have you contact them on our behalf as Steven did for you or we may contact them directly. You may only suggest some one every three months. You may take photos inside the arcade using your phone or camera but you may not post them to the internet or store them on any cloud or other internet server. Share them with no one but those who know about the arcade. Please remember that we will be monitoring you now to ensure the arcade’s safety. You may not permanently harm any person employed by the arcade. Fighting with other patrons is also forbidden. No drugs may be brought inside the arcade without permission. No weapons are allowed in the arcade. Any questions?”

“Is all of this really necessary? To protect an arcade?” Alec asked. Melissa smiled and nodded. She stood and motioned for him to follow her. Alec got up and walked behind her to the back of the empty store to a door on the back wall. She typed on the key pad in the door and it slid open. Alec blinked in shock as he saw a small, underground subway station. It was pristine and state looked to be state of the art. He saw several other people hurrying towards train cars shaped like capsules. 

“You’ll understand soon, Alec.” Melissa said. She looked at him for a moment before snapping her fingers. “You know, since this is your first time on both accounts I’m going to arrange for a guide, free of charge!”

“You don’t have to-”

“Nonsense! I want you to get the most out of your experience! Now off you go!” Melissa encouraged and gave Alec a gentle shove threw the door way. He felt a slight tingle as he went through and turned back. He blinked as he saw the door way was a hazy projection on cinderblock stones. Melissa waved at him.

“Have fun Alec and welcome to the Sex Arcade!” she chirped before the hazy image disappeared. Alec stared gob smacked for a moment before her parting words sunk in.

“Sex Arcade?” he whispered, whirling around. Sure enough on a big sign it said Sex Arcade railway on the side of the capsules. He didn’t know how long he watched in shock as several excited men, and even some women, hurried onto capsules that shot them down the railway. He shook himself when a large man with blond hair gently prodded him.

“You okay man?” he asked. Alec shook his head.

“I think so. This is so fucking crazy.” He said and the blonde man laughed.

“First time here eh? Here come on, I’ll show you around.” He said. The big man led the way to capsule and hopped in. Alec and some others got in as well. When the capsule was full it shot down the railway. The men were laughing and joking with each other. The man on Alec’s left snickered and shot Alec a grin.

“Oh man I heard they got Elsa recently! I can’t wait to have that blonde bitch wrapped around my cock!” The man joked. Alec blinked and rubbed the back of his head.

“Ah…”

“What’s a matter you don’t like blonde pussy?” The man asked. The blonde man from before leaned around some men to look at the man to Alec’s left.

“He’s a noob, take it easy on him.”

“No shit?” Someone else spoke up, other people focusing on Alec. Alec grinned sheepishly. “Who appointed you?”

“Ah, my boss. He’s getting married soon.” Alec said and some of the others laughed.

“Fucking pussy. Well he’ll be back, married pussy is boring pussy.” 

Thankfully Alec didn’t need to reply as the capsule slowed down and came to a stop. There were three lines leading to escalators that went down with security guards standing by.

“I hate Friday nights, too many people.” One guy muttered to a friend as they exited the capsule. Alec followed the crowd as they got in line. As the line moved forward he noted that no one could step on an escalator until they swiped a finger on a reader. The guards only waved you on after checking their tablets. Alec nervously did the same when it was his turn and winced. His finger felt warm and he realized it was checking his blood again. The guard glanced at her tablet and nodded.

“Next.” She rumbled, waving Alec forward. He stepped on the escalator and rode it down. He realized he was actually heading into a brothel. He nervously straightened his shirt. Well it wasn’t like he had nothing to lose. He was dying so why not live a little? In fact…Alec’s train of thought vanished as the escalator opened up to large area. He could see people moving around by numerous booths. Some were transparent, displaying women straight out of fantasy! He saw Black Cat lounging on a leather sofa waving to people from her booth. Zelda (Princess Fucking Zelda!) was strapped to some sort of chair, her dress hiked up to display her snatch while her bodice was ripped open to display her breasts. Elsa from the Frozen movie was also displayed similarly only she was bent over a table to display her from behind. And those were just the ones being displayed in the front! Some of the booths were opaque with a lit sign above them that said ‘In Use’ with a timer below. Some of those opaque booths even had lines of people waiting. 

Shaking his head in disbelief Alec moved away from the escalator as the group of men he had ridden with moved off in different directions. He gazed around noticing various beautiful women in white, tight outfits with purple high lights. Their outfits varied slightly from one to the other he heard one man mention as he passed him that the hostess were almost as hot as the booth girls. Then he noticed a group of them waiting by the escalators and one in particular caught his eye. She was a red head with long hair and bright blue eyes. She and the other hostesses were holding signs by the escalators with names on them. He saw his name printed on the sign she was holding a moment before she locked eyes with him.

“You look just like Melissa described! You’re Alec, yes?” she asked. Alec swallowed.

“Uh, yes.” He said. She nodded and held out her hand as she tossed her little sign in a trashcan. He took her hand and she gently pulled him along, eventually wrapping her arm around his as they walked.

“My name is Ally! I was so excited when Melissa gave me this assignment! Imagine, your first time to the arcade and your first time period! How wonderful for you!” Ally chirped. Alec flushed as several men turned to look at him. A few snickered but some looked envious.

“Thanks I guess.” Alec mumbled as they walked. “I’m not sure how this works though. Hell I can’t even believe I’m doing this!”

“Well that’s what I’m here for, to make it easier on you!” Ally replied. Alec noticed they were heading past a few booths and the crowd was thinning a bit. As they passed on opaque booth its walls turned clear. He saw a slender woman with blue dyed hair pulling her blouse back on. Alec blinked as he saw a nude, sweat covered Jessica Rabbit reclining on a disheveled bed. She was smiling as the blue haired woman kissed her on the forehead before moving out of the front of the booth when the wall facing the walkway retracted. There was hostess with blond hair watching Jessica. The blonde waved to Ally who waved back with her free hand.

“Jessica will be ready to solo soon.” Ally murmured. Alec shot her a confused look but Ally just smiled at him. 

“So where are we going?” Alec asked. Ally pointed to down the walkway and he saw an area with benches and booths that appeared to be ordinary food stands.

“Well while the crowd gazes over the recent acquisitions I was going to tell you a little about us. This was a surprise present, right?” Ally asked. Alec nodded.

“Big on the surprise.” Alec grumbled and Ally giggled. They stopped by a booth where Ally got them each a cold soda and they sat on a bench nearby.

“The Sex Arcade specializes in acquiring unique subjects for our booths. We have a unique method that allows us to go to their dimension so we can capture them. Then we set them up here.” Ally explained. Alec stared at her for a moment.

“You’re enslaving them?” he asked, shocked. Ally shrugged. 

“Only at first. Many of them come to realize how nice it is to be a sex worker for us.” She explained. “Like Jessica. She used to kick and scream the entire time. Now she works without restraints and soon she won’t need hostess supervision.”

“But its still r-” Alec was cut off when Ally placed a gloved hand to his mouth and shook her head.

“Then I’m explaining it wrong. It’s a domination fantasy playing out, understand?” Ally said. She knew she was lying but Alec was a new client. Sometimes they were very skittish and needed a push. Besides the profile Melissa sent him said he could be an outstanding client if he was eased into the arcade’s atmosphere and no client knew all of the details of the arcade anyway. There were some who had been patrons for years and still thought they were just women dressed up to look and act like characters.

“So these are the real people from their games?” Alec asked. Ally smiled.

“Very much so! It’s what we pride ourselves on!” Ally said. Alec was quiet for a moment before she gently began to run her fingers up and down his right arm. 

“And do you know who I specialize as a hostess for?” Ally asked coyly. Alec shook his head and Ally smiled in a naughty fashion. She leaned over to whisper in his ear. “Final Fantasy characters.”

Alec shivered and as wicked thoughts danced in his head he felt his pants grow tight.

“Now that’s interesting.” He noted, tossing his empty cup in a nearby trash can. “Any suggestions?”

Ally was quiet for a moment, thinking.

“What was the first Final Fantasy you played?” she asked.

“Me?” Alex replied. “Seven.”

Ally was quiet as she went over the possibilities. Tifa wasn’t a good idea for him. She may have been sexy as hell but she wasn’t fully broken yet. Yuffie was working solo but she liked be to completely and totally used. Alec didn’t look ready to do that yet. Aerith was a strong possibility. She also took clients solo now but she was in such high demand it was hard to get her alone for an hour. Given that it was a Friday she might already be on the floor in her booth. Alec was surprised when Ally put a blue-tooth device in her ear and connected a call to someone.

“Jenny its Ally. I have a new client who would love to have Aerith first for the night.” Ally said and Alec sucked in a breath. Ally smiled at what she heard. “Still getting ready? Wonderful which booth is she in tonight-oh. No booth. VIP only. How come?” Ally shot Alec a sad look at what she heard. “I understand, let me talk to him and I’ll call you back.” She tapped the ear piece and the call was disconnected.

“Aerith as in Aerith Gainsborough?” Alec said excitedly. Ally nodded. “Well how much does the VIP cost?!”

“Well she’s going to be available for a session from nine to midnight. It costs a thousand credits and there’s a catch.” Ally explained.

“What catch, I can afford that!” Alec said excitedly. Ally blinked in surprise that a newbie had so much but then she bit her lip.

“Occasionally we get a rich client. I mean a very rich client.” Ally started slowly.

“Okay, so?” Alec asked. Ally sighed.

“Well this client has a very detailed fantasy he wants to live out. He wants to have sex with her while she’s pregnant with another man’s child. So we were going to load her up with specialty drugs during her fertile period. Which starts tonight.” Ally explained. Alec froze as his eyes glazed over.

Aerith Gainsborough.

Aerith Gainsborough during her most fertile time.

Aerith Gainsborough during her most fertile time on drugs to ensure conception.

Getting Aerith Gainsborough pregnant.

Getting her pregnant!

“What happens to the baby?” Alec asked in a low voice. Ally smiled.

“Well this has happened before with other clients and some of our other ladies. We usually send it to an orphanage on the woman’s home world.” She explained.

“Will he be watching?” Alec asked and Ally shook her head.

“He just wants her to have a baby bump and totally exclusivity for the next nine months. He’s a very rich client.” Ally said. Alec swallowed, hard.

“Fuck yes, let’s do this.”

 

Twenty minutes later Alec was waiting in a well-furnished room a floor down. This VIP room was well done, with wood floors, actual walls and ceiling instead of that glass that turned opaque. There was a large king bed in the middle of the room with satin sheets and pillows. By the bed was a bottle of champagne on ice with two glasses ontop of small night stand.The room was lit with soft light by light fictures on the walls. There was a single door to the hallway Ally had led him through. She had gone off to fetch Aerith while he waited. Now that he was alone, all kinds of the thoughts were racing in his head. The worst was that he’d had some kind of seizure from the tumor and he had slipped into some kind of coma dream. All of that went soaring right out the window as Ally escorted her in.

Her honey brown hair was done up in her trade mark braid and pink hair bow. Her bright green eyes looked him over and she smiled happily with soft lips. She was wearing a see-through pink teddy. It flowed around her body softly and her b-size breasts tipped by small pink nipples were displayed proudly under the teddy. As his eyes gazed donward he saw she was wearing pink stockings that ran almost the entire length of her legs stopping a few inches from the top of her thighs connected to the garter belt. Her bush was neatly trimmed and he could help but stare at her pussy lips. The entire sight made Alec’s head spin and he left out a soft groan. Aerith laughed.

“He’s perfect.” she said, her voice sultry but full of happiness.

“Then I’ll leave you to two alone!” Ally chirped, spinning around for the door. “Enjoy your selves!”

As the door closed Aerith moved towards him with a soft smile.

“I wanted to thank you for doing this. I know he’ll really appreciate this.” Aerith said. Alec swallowed, hard.

“Well I’ll do my best.” Alec said, as she moved so she was just a few inches away from him. He shivered as she started to unbutton his shirt. She smiled at him as she helped tugged it down his arms.

“Just relax.” Aerith whispered pushing Alec back gently so he sat down on the bed’s edge. “I’ll show you what to do.”

“Aerith,” Alec tried as she knelt in front of him, unfastening his belt and jeans. “I’m no-ugh!” Alec grunted as Aerith pulled his dick free and leaned forward to take a long lick from his base to the tip. Aerith smiled happily up at him.

“You taste delicious.” She said before moving forward and engulfing him in her mouth. Alec groaned as Aerith bobbed up and down on his dick. Soon wet slurping sounds emanated in the room as she moved her head up and down his cock. Alec had never felt anything like this before. He couldn’t stop staring as her green eyes watched him. Those pink lips wrapped around him, feeling her sucking and slurping on him, the tip of her tongue flicking under him as she-

“Oh fuck!” Alec groaned as he blew his load. Aerith bottomed on out, taking him as far as she could into her mouth and even her throat. The suction grew on his dick as Aerith sucked and hummed, swallowing his load noisily. Alec watched her throat move and he felt dizzy as she slowly pulled back, letting his cock slide out of her mouth with a soft pop. 

“Good boy.” She murmured, and began to lick his shaft, cleaning her spit and his cum. Even though Alec had just unloaded in her mouth her could already feel his dick growing hard again.

“Sorry I came so fast.” He muttered but Aerith laughed softly. Giving his renewing erection a soft kiss on the tip, she stood up to pull off her teddy, letting it drop to the floor. 

“It’s okay, that will help you last longer for the main event.” She said. She crawled past him to middle of the bed and lay on her back, spread eagle. Alec stared at her and noticed her pussy was glistening and swollen. She played with the tips of her nipples with one hand and beckoned him to her with the other. Alec was quick to shuck the rest of his clothes and crawled on the bed up to her. She slid her hands across his chest and around his back to pull him in for a kiss. Aerith moaned as his right hand slid along her side up to cup one of her breasts. She broke the kiss and smiled at him.

“Here.” She instructed, taking his other hand with one of hers. With her guidance Alec learned how to touch a woman’s breasts. He teased Aerith’s nipples with his fingers and soon found out he loved to lick and suck on them. Aerith was moaning and withering under his touch for what felt like an eternity. Her hands caressed his shoulders and ran through his hair as he sucked them. Eventually she pushed his head down and as he slid down her body he planted random kisses on her rib cage and belly, finally ending up between her legs. 

As Alec stared at her aroused pussy he found himself captivated. His hands caressing her silk covered thighs, he pondered what to do. Then like a bolt of lightning it hit him. He paid for this, she belonged to him. He could do what he wanted. Alec moved, kissing first her right thigh then her left. As he kissed his way towards her snatch Aerith moaned her approval. Then he was an inch from her and he could smell her. It tantalized him and he could hold out no longer. He stuck his tongue out and took a hard, slow lick. Aerith squeaked and her hands sank back into his hair. 

“More.” She demanded and he chuckled. Again and again his tongue attacked her. Soon his fingers joined his tongue as he softly parted her folds. He licked and lapped at her, Aerith’s hands tugging at his hair and showing him where to pay attention. His nose rubbed against a throbbing bump and she squeaked. Alec grinned as he realized what it was. He took a finger damp with her juices and grazed the throbbing clit. Aerith squeaked again and gave a hard tug on his hair.

“Stop teasing me!” she cried and Alec chuckled. His tongue shot out to lick her clit and Aerith let out a cry, her hands falling away from his head to grip the bed’s sheets. Aerith let out nonsense moans and cries of delight as Alec’s tongue moved and teased her clit. His hands slid under her to grip her ass and he replaced his tongue with his lips to kiss and then suck on her clit. Aerith’s legs locked behind his head and her hips jerked as they lifted. Aerith screamed as she came and her pussy contracted, her juices spilling. Alec slid his lips down from her clit to lap and slurp up her cum from her pussy. Aerith sobbed softly as she slowly relaxed and collapsed in heap on the bed, her breasts heaving as she panted.

“You’re a quick study.” She panted and Alec laughed softly, making her shiver as his breath teased her sensitive pussy. She pulled him up by his shoulders until her was looking her in the eye. “Now.”

“N-now?” Alec said, lust and nervousness warring in his mind. Aerith’s right hand reached between them to gently fondle his cock. 

“Now.” She said and helped him line up his tip with her soaking pussy. Her other hand was clutching his back as she encouraged him forward. Alec moaned deeply as he moved in. She was so warm, so wet and so tight. He couldn’t help himself as he jerked forward and slammed his hips forward in a hard stroke. Aerith let out a deep moan.

“Sorry.” He mumbled. Oh God this was incredible! There was nothing to describe this sensation. Her warmth, her wetness, how tight she felt. His cock throbbed and her felt her clinging to him. It was amazing. 

“Here, slow now. Out-” Aerith’s hands made their way to his hips and he hissed as the pleasure coursed through his cock as her hands pushed on his hips to help him slide out with only his tip in her remaining in her. “-and then in. Slowwww…” Aerith trailed off into a moan as he slid back in. 

It started gentle. Alec braced his hands on the bed under her arm pits. Aerith’s hands guided his hips as they settled into a rhythm. Sweat ran down their bodies as Alec learned how to pace himself. Soon her hands were caressing his sides and back as he gained control. His pace began to quicken and Aerith leaned her head back, moaning each time he bottomed out. When he slammed three quick thrusts into her, she groaned.

“Harder.” She ordered and Alec complied, slamming into her again.

“Harder!” she demanded and he grunted as he began to move faster and harder into her. Her stocking covered legs came up to cling to his hips, her feet interlocking behind his ass. Each fuck down into her pussy she lunged her hips up at him. Their breathing grew labored as they both came closer the to edge.

“Fuck me hard! Do it!” Aerith demanded and Alec groaned as her pussy gripped at his cock. He struggled to pull away and he shivered at what she said next.

“Fuck me, cum in me. Get me pregnant!” she cried and Alec slammed into her as let go, his orgasm blasting threw his senses, his balls churning as he unloaded into Aerith dumping his sperm into her fertile womb. Aerith followed him shortly after, shrieking as she came, her pussy clamping and squeezing around him. Her legs were tight against his hips and the small of his back. Her fingers dug into the back of his shoulders, her sharp nails drawing blood. Then they collapsed into the bed, panting heavily. Aerith nuzzled into where his shoulder and neck met, kissing and cooing to him as they shook in each other’s arms. Alec lay on top of her, panting hard. Eventually he raised himself on his arms to look at Aerith. She leaned up and kissed him deeply, which he returned. When they separated he chuckled.

“What?” Aerith asked, curious. 

“When I dreamed of who I would sex with first I never thought I’d actually be having sex with Aerith who was hoping I’d knock her up.” He explained and Aerith giggled. 

“I never imagined I’d have spent so many years in a brothel and that I’d actually enjoy it. If I had known how much I liked it I might have joined the Honey Bee Inn.” Aerith countered and Alec laughed. As Aerith planted kisses along his face and neck Alec’s mind wandered. As Aerith shifted under him he could still feel his softening cock moving inside her.

“How long have you been in the arcade?” he asked, curious. Aerith stopped and looked up at him, her eyes filled with mischief.

“Long enough.” She said vaguely. “I hated it when I first got here, I thought I was in hell. After time went on though I grew to enjoy it. The man paying for me to get pregnant? I’ve seen him since day one. When the arcade eventually lets me go, he offered to marry me. I said yes.”

Alec blinked at her in surprise and she laughed.

“And the owners are okay with that?” he asked. Aerith nodded and he felt her pussy squeaze his cock. He gasped and Aerith smiled up at him as he began to grow hard inside of her.

“Enough talk. We have plenty of time left and you need to make sure I’m knocked up.” She said. She shivered as Alec continued to grow inside her and she rolled them over so he was on his back. She smiled down at him and slowly began to roll her hips. Alec’s eyes fluttered as pleasure shot through his body into his brain. Aerith smiled down at him and took his hands in hers, holding him as she slowly ground herself back and forth on his cock. When he had gotten big enough she slowly began to bounce up and down on him. Alec relaxed into the bed, enjoying the sensation and taking in the sight of her. Covered with sweat, her skin glistening, her hair braid partially undone and bouncing behind her as she fucked herself on his dick, her breasts bouncing up and down with her. He let go of her hands to reach up to cup those beautiful breasts. Aerith murmured in approval she leaned down to give him better access. Alec craned his head upward to lick and suck on her tits as she fucked him. He tried to thrust back but it was hard to concentrate. As he suckled from her breasts his hands slid to her hips, holding on, encouraging her on her downward thrusts and grinding their hips together even faster. Aerith’s hands clung at his shoulders, her finger nails digging in. The shock and surprise sent Alec over the edge and on Aerith’s last downward thrust he growled and yanked her hips hard into his. He convulsed and came again. Aerith murmured softly, kissing the top of his head and running her hands in his hair. After a few moments Alec placed another few kisses on her breasts and pulled back to look up at her.

“I’m sorry I didn’t make you cum.” He said and Aerith’s laughed, continuing to caress him.

“It’s okay, it is only your first time.” She assured him, kissing him.

“Yeah but I’m not sure if I can go again.” He muttered and Aerith just giggled. She got off him, moaning as they separated and Alec echoing her. She slid down to fondle him and lightly kiss his cock. To his surprise he felt himself getting hard again.

“Don’t worry I know how to keep a young man going.” She teased and engulfed him in her mouth for a quick suck. Alec moaned. As she pulled away she caught his disbelieving looking and laughed again.

“And I intend to get the most out of you.”

 

Aerith was true to her word. Alec lost count of the number of times he came and positions they fucked in. When Ally came in at the end of their time Alec was positioned behind Aerith. He had the end of Aerith’s hair braid wrapped around his left hand while his right hand gripped her hip, fucking his dick into her doggy style from behind.

“I’m sorry you two but time is up.” Ally called to them.

“Not yet!” Aerith cried out, thrusting back at Alec. Alec couldn’t help but snarl in pleasure. When Aerith had suggested this position he had no idea it would encourage his baser nature. She hand begged him to pull on her hair and it had turned him on in a way he had never felt before. He felt like an animal as he drilled into Aerith again and again. “Please Ally I –ugh oh fuck!- I want to cum again. Oh fuck me you savage beast!”

“Fuck yes.” Alec growled and his right hand lifted to spank her ass, hard. Ally smiled, watching them rut for a few minutes before she noticed. Alec’s shoulders and back had several large, bloody scratches from Aerith’s nails. Shaking her head she came to a decision.

“I’ll be back in five minutes.” Ally informed them. “You have to be done when I get back, no exceptions.”

The only response she got was Aerith’s cries of passion and Alec’s panting. Shaking her head she left to get something from Aerith’s quarters. As soon as the door closed Aerith looked over her right shoulder at Alec.

“You heard her, you animal! Fuck me, fuck me, FUCK ME!” Aerith chanted. Alec let go of her hair and gripped her hips with both hands. He yanked back on her savagely with each thrust forward. Aerith cried out with delight as he drilled into her.

“I’m gonna fill you up.” Alec growled not even realizing what he was saying. He had lost himself in her and the sensations emanating from his cock.

“Yes, you bastard!” Aerith screamed. “Cum in me! Give me your filthy sperm, give me your babies!” Suddenly she arched her back and couldn’t help but scream as she came, spasming. Alec slammed her hips into his one last time and groaned deeply as he came. He didn’t know how much sperm he had left but he gave everything he had. As the two of them convulsed and came they collapsing to their sides. Alec slid his arms around her to foundle her breasts and pulled her close to his chest. Aerith whimpered in pleasure.

“That-” he said between pants. “-is my new favorite position.”

Aerith laughed softly and smiled in contentment as he kissed her shoulder. She turned her head and found his lips. They were kissing deeply when Ally came back in. Aerith groaned in disappointment but they separated.

“Well you two look like you had fun.” Ally teased. Alec sighed and let go of Aerith. As she scooted away from him, his cock slid out from her one last time.

“It was fantastic, Ally. Thank you for suggesting this.” He said and Ally smiled at him.

“Happy to be of service.” She said. As Aerith straightened her sweat soaked stockings and garter, Ally held out a softly glowing green orb to Aerith. “You need to fix his back.”

“Oh?” Aerith asked, turning to pay close attention to Alec as he dressed. She winced when she noticed the scratches on his shoulders and back. She took the cure materia they allowed her to use when she had been visited by a rough client. “You’re right.”

“I can live with it.” Alec said waving a hand at them. “The pain medication for my tumor will work on those too. I’ll take care of them when I get home.” He turned around to see Ally and Aerith staring at him in surprise. “You didn’t know?”

“No, Melissa didn’t put that in your profile.” Ally said. Aerith frowned and stepped close to him.

“Curaga.” She cast. The spell enveloped him and Alec sighed in relief as the dull ache in his body receded along with the scratches. Aerith nodded in satisfaction and closed the small space between them to kiss him passionately. 

“Thank you very much.” She said and Alec smiled.

“It was my pleasure.” He said and Aerith laughed.

“Mine too.” She retorted. Ally shook her head and held her hand back out for the materia. Aerith handed it over.

“Time to go you two. Aerith, Nancy will be along in a minute to escort you back to your quarters.” Ally said, tucking the materia in a pocket on her outfit. “Alec I’ll escort you to the exit.” 

“Good night, Aerith.” Alec said as he followed Ally out. Aerith smiled softly and placed her hands on her belly as he left.

“Good bye, baby-daddy.”

 

As they walked through the corridors Alec couldn’t help humming despite the exhaustion he felt. He felt good, incredible really. He hadn’t felt this relaxed or pain free in months…

“I hope you won’t tell anyone what Aerith did.” Ally said as they reach the escalators. He tuned to see her biting her lower lip. “She could get in a lot of trouble if other customers knew.”

“What for?” Alec asked curiously. Ally sighed.

“The cure materia? She should have just used a cure spell to fix the scratches. She used a curaga spell instead. They cure any kinds of wounds, even life threatening ones and they don’t discriminate on what they fix.” Ally said. Alec looked at her puzzled for a moment before it clicked. 

“You mean she cured my t-” he was cut off as Ally placed a hand on his mouth.

“I’ll have to tell Melissa and Janet but no one else, okay? Get your tests done again to make sure but tell no one how it happened, okay?” Ally begged. Alec blinked and as she took her hand away he gave her a huge grin. Ally couldn’t help but squeak in surprise as he pulled her into a hug.

“Thank you.” He said warmly and let her go. Ally laughed and just shook her head. 

“I hope we’ll see you again, Alec. I know Aerith will be privately contracted with-” Ally started but Alec cut her off.

“After today? You’ll abso-fucking-lutely see me again!” Alec said and hurried to the escalators. He let out a shout joy as he hurried up the escalators towards the rail station.

Sex Arcade was officially his favorite place in the world.

 

To Be Continued…

 

Final A/N: 

Did you like it? Hate it? What do I need to improve upon? I welcome any kind of feedback.

Now that Alec has been introduced to SA, the following chapters will hopefully get to the sex quicker. Not to mention that his darker fantasies will start to happen, especially when he starts visiting booths.

You know as I’m finishing the last of my spell checks and re-reading this I realized I used a lot of names starting with A this chapter. Alec, Ally and Aerith. Eh, I guess it doesn’t matter. Ally was mentioned as a hostess taking care of Quistis in J-cal’s story with her picture. And well Aerith was a perfect fit for a first time don’t you think?

Additional note after my first publishing. Thanks to LoveCannibal for his great tips and corrections. His name sounds freaky but he has a fucking awesome series called Master Telepath. I highly suggest you read it. Don’t worry. No one eats anyone in his story. Well unless you count eating pussy but no like, cooking and eating people shit. I’m making this worse aren’t I? Look just read his tories. They’re damn good.

Till next time, this is Max saying…saying…

…fuck it, I got nothing.

~Max


	2. The second visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well now, it's time to see what kind of customer Alec will become at the Sex Arcade brothel.

A Sex Arcade Infatuation

By Max  
Standard Disclaimer:

This story is based on the Sex Arcade series of fanart created by Sabu, located on Hentai Foundry and on tumblr: sabudn.tumblr.com He was kind enough to allow me to play in the sand box he and his author friend J-cal have created. My stories will be non-canon to anything they create. I’m going to try to stick as close to their creation as possible but nothing ever matches perfectly. 

This story and the fanart it is based off of is a work of fiction depicting dark fantasies. It is in no way intended to promote violence towards women. 

A/N: 

Holy crap! I did NOT expect such a response to first chapter! Thank you to everyone who left a review, either on the chapter or on my profile. Like I said I’m open to getting reviews. Typo or grammar corrections, begging for specific women to be fucked, plot questions, asking me to reveal the secret of the French flipper technique, and any other review you want to leave. I’m open to any kind of review!

I also want to shout out to LoveCannibal who reviewed this chapter and added a lot to it. He helped me fix a critical scene between Alec and his fair lady in this chapter. Want to thank him? I’d suggest reading his fics and leaving a review!

So chapter 2 starts. Let’s get this shit going! *grabs the cord and pull-starts the chapter’s motor*

 

The following story is rated H for Hentai.

 

Chapter 2: The second visit

 

“Fuck you, you fucking cock suck!”

“Sir I’m going to have to ask you to calm down.”

“Eat shit and die!”

Alec sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose as he squeezed his eyes shut. Ever since he had gotten transferred to night shift he’d come to regret it. Despite the fact the store was open twenty-four hours a day it was also located not too far from a string of bars down the street. This normally wasn’t a problem until about last call time around three am. Like clockwork some drunk would wander in and cause some trouble. This guy was very partial to swearing. As an assistant manager Alec had to baby sit him while the night manager got the cops on the phone. Sighing again Alec opened his eyes and focused back on the man.

Just in time too. Alec ducked as the drunk tossed a container of strawberry ice cream from the freezer he was sitting in front of. It flew over Alec to smash into a set up display of ice cream cone boxes.

“Holy shit!” A watching employee commented, amusement in his tone.

“Well this is going just as well as I expected,” Alec grumbled. 

“Calvary is here, Alec,” A voice called from down the aisle. Alec turned and saw the night manager Luke leading two cops towards the man. Alec stepped back as the cops moved in to deal with the foul-mouthed drunk.

“Thanks Luke, I couldn’t convince him to leave or anything,” Alec muttered. Luke shrugged as they watched the cops talk to the man.

“It happens. Best idea is to just let them do what they want and let the cops deal with it,” Luke said, crossing his arms. They watched for a few minutes as the drunk got louder and louder. Alec sighed as he took a swipe at one of the cops. In a snap second the cops pounced on him and forced him face first down. As they hand cuffed him Alec sighed again.

“Is it always so stressful?” he asked Luke. Luke grunted as the cops hauled the struggling and handcuffed drunk to his feet.

“No it’s just been a bad couple of weeks is all. It’ll be downright boring for months at a time,” Luke informed him. They followed the cops after Luke asked a couple of watching employees to clean up the mess. “This everything Steven promised you it’d be?”

“Oh yeah, exactly as he promised,” Alec snarked. “A pay bump, more responsibilities and drunken entertainment every night.”

“Well at least you’re keeping it in perspective,” Luke commented as they watched the drunk get put into a cop car. “I’ve got this tonight. Why don’t you write up the incident report like I showed you last night?”

Alec recognized the order for what it was. Nodding to Luke he headed back to the office. He really regretted taking Steven up on that offer. When he broke the news to the kindly General Manager that he had been ‘misdiagnosed’ and that the tumor wasn’t a tumor his Sex Arcade sponsor had been overjoyed. Then he’d offered Alec a position on the managerial staff. He’d enticed Alec with the offer of more money and tied it into having more opportunities to visit the arcade. Alec had been ecstatic at the chance but now he regretted it. The money was good but the month long training programs, the tests, and the rotation between different positions had sucked. Then, when he finally got the promotion to assistant manager, and the promised pay bump, it was on night shift. When Alec got to the office he sat behind the desk in the small room with a sigh. He had just located the needed form when his cell phone rang. Grumbling to himself, he dug his phone out of his pocket and frowned when he saw the caller ID. He swiped the screen and put the phone to his ear.

“Hey Ma, is something wrong? You usually don’t call me at three in the morning.”

“No, no my baby. I just wanted to talk to you and I finally remembered you were on night shift,” his mother replied. Alec grunted.

“Bullshit,” he thought. “That didn’t stop you from calling Monday at noon when I had just gone to bed.”

“So what did you need Ma?” he asked, tucking the phone against his ear and between his shoulder to start his paperwork. “I have to fill out some paper work before my shift ends at seven.”

“Well I wanted to know if you’d given thought to what we talked about last Monday. We met this nice lawyer who thinks we’d have a perfect malpractice case against that awful Doctor Robbins.”

Alec froze as what she said sank in.

“Ma I said no. Doc Robbins just made a mistake. He’s already agreed to pay off my medical bills himself. I’m going in to sign the papers tomorrow,” Alec said. The last thing he needed was more focus drawn to him and his supposed misdiagnoses. Only he and four other people knew he had been cured by what was basically magic. He needed to keep it that way.

“But Mr. Saddler said the insurance company might settle for millions! You could be set up for life after this horrible hell!” his mother said, her voice starting to take on that whiny tone she used to try and get him to cave in. “He said if you sign that paper tomorrow we, I mean you, can’t-”

“I have to go Ma,” Alec said, and pulled the phone away to hang up. Almost as soon as he did it started to ring again. With a growl, he switched the phone off. He understood why they were doing what they were doing but if the Sex Arcade found out he was drawing attention and got some huge settlement he might get banned for life, or worse. Lord knew what they might do to stay secret. He winced as another stress headache set in. He began to rub at his temples. He needed to decompress, to go somewhere and just vent. All those books he’d been reading lately hadn’t helped at all. Since his last visit to the arcade he’d been reading some dominance and submission books. Even that shades book. He wanted to fit in next time he went…

It hit him like a bolt of lightning. He hadn’t been back since his first visit two months ago. He could stop by an ATM after work, get some money and go…where?

Alec growled when it hit him. How did he get another appointment? He didn’t remember a phone number or e-mail. All he had was that credit manager… ah ha! He got up from the desk and went to the employee locker room. He opened his locker and dug into his jacket. He found it still tucked into his inner pocket. He clicked it on and grinned. The screen had lit up and displayed a simple message.

‘Press thumb here please.’

He held his right thumb on the screen until it beeped. He pulled it away to see the text had changed.

‘Do you want to schedule a visit? Y/N’

He clicked the Y. The text vanished and was replaced with another message and a text keyboard on the screen.

‘What day and time?’

Alec typed in today’s date at eight am and hit send. The text vanished and was replaced with a SA symbol with a twirling clock beneath, and small print beneath that said, ‘Working.’ After a couple of minutes that image was replaced with another message.

‘Is previous entry location still acceptable? Y/N’

Alec frowned for a moment, thinking. That was on the opposite side of town but if he hopped on the subway right after work he’d get to the station and have about ten minutes to walk to that thrift store. He clicked ‘yes’. The screen changed text one more time.

‘We look forward to seeing you Alec!’

Alec smiled to himself and already felt better. For first time in weeks he had something to look forward to after work.

 

  
Alec couldn’t help but whistle as he strolled down the sidewalk. People were rushing down the street trying to get to work for the day. He on the other hand…

When Alec got to the boarded up thrift store he didn’t hesitate this time. He opened the door and strolled in. It was just like before. The desk, the machine, even Janet and Melissa looked the same. Janet looked a bit grumpy though.

“Good morning Alec welcome back!” Melissa greeted him. She set some paperwork down that she had been reading. She gestured to the chair in front of her. Alec sat and sighed happily.

“I missed this place.” Alec admitted. Melissa laughed happily as Janet came over to take his blood. She grunted at him and pressed the same small box against his offered arm. She quickly took his blood and headed for the machine to test it.

“Well I’m glad you came back. Now as Janet tests your blood I’d like to talk about the cure incident during your last visit.” Melissa said. Alec waved it off as he fished out his wallet. He laid his money on the table, which Melissa took.

“For my account, and don’t worry I won’t tell anyone. After my doctor re-did the tests, I’m not interested in any settlement. I want to keep coming here and I won’t do anything to jeopardize that,” he assured her and he heard Janet sigh in relief.

“Thank you,” Melissa said sincerely. “The core people found out and they’ve been monitoring the situation closely. They’ll be very happy you’re trying to play this down. The less attention drawn to the arcade, the better.”

“As long as I can still come here, I’m happy to help,” he assured her. The testing machine beeped and Janet turned around.

“He’s clean,” Janet confirmed. Melissa smiled and stood up, leading him to the door.

“Have a pleasant visit, Alec.”

He smiled at Melissa as he headed through the doorway. He heard it close as he entered the terminal. It was very quiet and empty compared to the last time. Considering it was a Thursday morning, he figured he shouldn’t be so surprised. He stepped alone into a transportation capsule settled into one of the seats. After a moment the capsule beeped and closed the doors, shooting off to the arcade. He practically hopped out when the capsule reached its destination. He waved at the guards who were watching him. After the last id check he rode the escalator down. As he saw the arcade it looked the same but…

Several of the booths were empty. There were not nearly as many hostesses milling about but there were quite a lot of other employees. These ladies had uniforms similar to janitors but in the same coloring as the hostesses. They were sweeping or waxing the floors, emptying trashcans and doing other cleaning. He even saw some hosing out and cleaning a booth. He had to admit he was a bit disappointed.

“Something wrong?” a soft voice asked. He turned and saw a hostess with long, curly blonde hair. She had piercing blue eyes and her nose had a simple stud piercing. Not to mention at least D sized breasts and amazing legs! She wore thigh-high leather boots, a fluffy skirt that looked like leather but was shaped like a cheerleader’s. She also had a tight top.

“Not really,” Alec said and shook his head. “Last time I visited it was a lot busier and there were more ladies in booths.”

“And when was that sweetie?” she asked.

“It was a Friday night,” Alec replied and she nodded.

“Friday is one of our busier nights,” the blonde explained. “Just for future reference we run twelve hours shifts. If you can get here during then we can accommodate you better. We hardly get anyone from eight am to noon so we use that block of time for mostly maintenance and upkeep.”

“So no-one’s in any of the booths?” Alec asked. He couldn’t help the disappointment from creeping into his voice. The blonde giggled.

“Far from it sweetie, they’re just bit more spread out. Want me to act as your guide? Only a hundred credits!” she chirped. Alec considered for a moment.

“I think I’m just going to wander around,” he said and she smiled at him.

“Well if you change your mind I’ll be near the front sweetie. My name is Tracey,” Tracey introduced herself. Alec gave her a little wave as he headed for a walkway between booths.

“Thanks my name is Alec,” he called. He turned his attention to the walkway, politely trying to stay out of the cleaning staff’s way. Sure enough, after a few minutes of walking he came upon a lit booth. As he walked past he saw Poison Ivy strapped down onto a table. She raised her head to glare hatefully at him. The hostess waved and called for him to join her but he decided against it, especially when he saw a sign proclaiming that you had to have an anti-toxin shot before spending time with Poison Ivy. Giving a negative shake of his head at the hostess (who pouted) he moved on. After a few more minutes he came upon a booth with Ariel in it. He didn’t even slow down for this booth. While she was hot, mermaids just weren’t his thing. He came upon an intersection and decided to take a left. He ended up walking down this row for fifteen minutes without finding an occupied booth. He was just about to turn around when he saw a dark booth light up. The hostess was another cute blonde but she had straight hair down to just past her jaw. She had bright blue eyes and was dressed a lot like Ally, but she had a bikini top over what had to be C sized breasts. What got his attention and brought him to a halt was that she was leading Princess Zelda into the booth.

She was dressed like she was portrayed in Twilight Princess. She had the golden crown with the bright blue gem in the center, holding back her long brown hair. Her long braids from near her temples where there with intricate ribbons wrapping the last half of them. Her purple blouse hugged her c cup breasts. Her shoulders were topped with what looked like golden shoulder pads and she even had her golden necklace. Her arms had the long silk white gloves, and the matching white gown even had the intricate embroidery on the front and the bottom. Her bright blue eyes met his gaze for a second before dropping to the floor. She shuffled as she walked, and whimpered as the hostess guided her to the table and laid Zelda on her back. As the hostess locked Zelda’s feet into straps she saw Alec watching and waved him closer. This time he went.

“You’re very lucky,” she said happily. “She just had an hour lunch and shower break. We even gave her a clean costume.”

“Oh wow!” Alec murmured, and Zelda flinched when the hostess strapped her left hand to the table above her head. As he watched the hostess he turned his gaze back to Zelda. She was looking away from Alec and seemed to be resigned to what was about to happen.

“There, now all you have to do is pay for your time and I’ll unlock her,” the hostess said, pulling his attention back to her.

“Well…um…”Alec hesitated when he realized he didn’t know the hostess’s name or how much Zelda’s time was.

“I’m Tanya,” Tanya introduced herself. “And time with Miss Zelda is two fifty an hour.” 

Alec smiled to himself. He’d given Melissa five hundred.

“I’m Alec and an hour sounds good,” he said, handing Tanya his credit manager. As the blonde ran the manager by the pad on the wall, Alec watched Zelda closely. She still had her head turned away and her eyes closed. He took a deep breath and steadied himself and waited while Tanya worked at the panel. Both the panel and the credit manager beeped and a counter appeared on the pad moments after the booth’s walls turned opaque. Tanya handed the credit manager back to Alec. “Here you go. Let me fit her mouth with an O-ring gag and you can get started.”

“Actually I won’t need one right now,” Alec said. That got Tanya and Zelda’s attention. Zelda opened her eyes and turned to look at him in surprise. Tanya glanced at Zelda and considered her for a moment. “She has been well behaved these past few weeks. I’ll allow it this time but just remember I’ll be here if she gets unruly.” 

“Okay then,” Alec said. He turned his attention to Zelda as Tanya stepped back and settled herself into the corner by the panel. Alec came closer towards Zelda as she watched him warily.

“Hey I won’t hurt you,” he said softly. Zelda snorted in disbelief, as a look mixed with fear and worry played across her face. Alec shook his head.

“Hey it’s only my second time here,” he said and Zelda looked questioningly at him and he nodded. “I swear. I lost my virginity here to another lady. We had a lot of fun together.”

“Fun?” Zelda thought as much, another one of these deviants, nothing here would ever be ‘fun’. Alec tried not to frown, everything in him was telling him to go slow, he just needed to work out the right thing to say.

“Well sure, Aerith showed me a lot,” Alec revealed softly. He gently ran his right hand along her side. Zelda flinched as she was expecting pain, but Alec was slowly caressing her side, touching her in a gentle, tender way she was unused to experiencing here. Her dress felt soft like silk and he couldn’t help but smile at the thought of touching her.

“She showed me how to do this,” he whispered to her, sliding his other hand along her opposite side with the same motion. He was trying not to watch her openly, and he could see Zelda was watching him warily, but he saw her begin to breathe more deeply in response to his touch.

“I…I…” Zelda shook her head, trying to push the sensations away, she did not want to feel this way with this stranger, especially not in this place. 

Alec looked over his shoulder and saw Tanya grinning at them. He shot her a cocky grin back. The feeling of seducing Zelda, trying to get her to give in was intoxicating. He could understand why some of the other members just took the subjects by force but this felt better somehow, more right… More powerful. He turned back to focus on Zelda and saw the confusion in her eyes and knew he had to keep his attention on her.

“I’m not like the other people you’ve met in here. I want us both to feel good,” He whispered kindly into her ear. He remembered something he’d read and gently blew into that ear. Zelda shivered in response. Alec smiled inwardly as he knew his game was working.

She looked up at him, meeting his gaze with her puppy dog eyes.

“You promise?” she whimpered, desperate to believe that he wasn’t another one of these beasts, and Alec smiled at her.

“I promise. Here relax….” 

Alec gently cupped her face with his hand, he ran the soft part of his thumb down her cheek, following the line of her tears as he gave her what she craved the most, gentle human kindness and warmth. He slid his hand around to hold her the back of her head, and she could feel the warmth of his hand on her skin.

She stared at him, a feeling of hope rising in her. Would this one be the first who didn’t hurt her in some way, who didn’t force themselves upon her?

Alec smiled at her as he saw her slowly biting her bottom lip in indecision, and he leaned forwards to kiss her lightly on the cheek. He worked his way down to her neck and began to nuzzle her neck and ear as he held her close against his chest.

She was taken aback by this sudden display of passion, one that was not done cruelly or with only their base, male, wanton lusts in mind.

Alec broke away from her neck as he heard the little gasp of passion he had been waiting for and he kissed her quickly and forcefully on the mouth, before she had a chance to realise what was happening, and she kissed him back.

Now he knew he had her almost where he wanted her.

With a final wet peck of his lips he broke away and stared at the dumbstruck Princess.

“Gorgeous, you are absolutely beautiful…” he trailed off and slid his hands up to her bodice. He began to gently pluck at the buttons, slowly opening it to reveal the dress underneath, still covering her breasts. He saw the straps tied over her shoulders and gently undid those, stroking her shoulders as he did so. 

Zelda sucked in a breath as he gently worked the top down to reveal her breasts. They were definitely c-cup sized and tipped with delicious pink nipples. Zelda was staring at him in shock and her chest was heaving a bit.

“I…you shouldn’t…I’m a Princess…” Zelda wanted to protest, but the words were hollow in her mouth as she had already been used by other men before him. Alec cut her off as he leaned down to plant another kiss on her lips. Zelda was silenced and ceased her attempt at protest, deep down she wanted this man to kiss her, she liked it even if she didn’t want to admit that to herself. Alec pulled back from the kiss to smile at her as he ran his fingertips along her breasts. Zelda gasped, she had not felt pleasure with the others, they had just taken her, used her for their own lusts.

“Just relax and let me do this,” he reassured her. His heart was pounding in his chest. He kept mentally comparing her with Aerith and he remembered Aerith coaching on where and how to play with her breasts. Alec focused on them, running first his fingers around the edges before trailing them up to gently touch her nipples. Zelda was squirming and he heard her begin to mutter to herself. He didn’t catch it as he focused on the breasts literally in the palms of his hands. He continued exploring them, touching and caressing them. Zelda’s nipples began to harden and to Alec they looked tantalizing. He leaned down and softly lapped at her left nipple. Zelda gasped and he smiled. He gently took the nipple between his lips and gave it a gentle suck. Zelda moaned in response and Alec eased himself onto the table as much as he could. He lay next to her, gently sucking on her nipple as his left hand fondled and caressed her right breast. His other hand slipped under her to rest on her hip. Alec did his best to give Zelda as much pleasure as he could. The Hyrulian Princess was withering and moaning in her restraints as he lavished affection on her breasts. As he shifted his attention from her left breast to her right, his left hand slid down her front to slide down her dress between her legs.

“No, no, no! This can’t be happening I’m not…” Zelda cried out as Alec’s left hand slipped between her legs and pulled up her dress. As his hand hiked up the dress to around her hips, he continued to suckle and nuzzle her breasts. Giving her right breast one last gentle suckle, he looked up at Zelda’s face. She was staring at him with an expression of wonder and fear. She was flushed and breathing deeply. Alec knew he was right, the others had simply taken her, none of them had given her any pleasure. He was going to snare her with honey, the honey of her own pleasure, she would feel her own climax, she would be an orgasmic virgin no longer.

“See, I’m not so bad am I?” he asked. Zelda shook her head as if trying to clear it.

“You can’t be doing this,” she muttered. Alec blinked in surprise as he saw tears forming in her eyes. “I’m not some two rupee whore who likes sex!”

“Princess it’s not wrong to like sex,” Alec said. He leaned up to kiss her cheeks. “Just relax and enjoy it.”

“What are y…ah!” Zelda let out a surprised cry as Alec’s left hand finished hiking up the dress and gently cupped her mound. She had no panties on and he could feel how wet she was. He was gently caressing her pussy and his fingers slipped through her bush to her pussy lips. Alec smiled as her head fell back to the table and she moaned. He resumed tasting her breasts as his fingers teased her pussy lips. Slowly he ran them along the edge, caressing and fondling them. He gently nipped Zelda’s nipples with his teeth, one at a time, making her whimper. Right after that, he raised his left hand to his mouth to suck on his fingers. He shivered at the taste of her pussy juice on his fingers; she had a slightly musky but sweet taste. He decided he wanted more and eased himself away from Zelda’s breasts. The princess raised her head in surprise and watched him move down the table between her shackled legs.

“What are you doing?” she demanded. Alec shot her a wink and sank to his knees to get a better look. The princess had a full bush above her swollen pussy lips. He could see the fluid already staining her dress and he licked his lips. He ran his hands along her white stocking-clad legs before darting forward to lick her pussy. Zelda let out a small cry and her hips bucked for a moment. Alec smirked; running his hands under her legs to clutch her ass, and then dove right in. Zelda began a long and soft rant that mostly consisted of denials and moans as Alec ate the princess out. His tongue first ran along the outer lips before he dipped it between. He continued to lap at her for several minutes, clutching her to his face. Occasionally her hips would buck and Alec did his best to keep his tongue on her. Once, when he flicked his tongue up hard, Zelda bucked and cried out. He smiled as he saw her clit was engorged and throbbing. He moved closer and flicked it again. Again, Zelda cried out.

“No, no, no, please more damn you, more!” The princess shouted. Alec felt a rush of pride as she finally gave in. At her demand, he put his lips on her clit and sucked on it gently. 

Zelda reacted instantly.

Her hips bucked upward and she screamed. Alec watched her pussy convulse and he buried them under his lips as best he could and caressed them with his tongue as the woman, who supposedly valued only wisdom, withered in orgasm. His hands clenched her ass tightly as he lapped the juices from the writhing and moaning princess. She eventually fell back and began to sob. Alec finished licking her shortly after and stood up. His cock had grown unbelievably hard and strained against his jeans to be set free. He stood and undid them, letting his jeans and boxers fall to the floor so he could kick them away. Then he moved between her legs and grasped her hips. He took in the sight of the sweaty princess, her chest heaving and her beautiful breasts covered in sweat and saliva. Zelda had her eyes closed again and her head was turned to the side.

“Look at me princess!” Alec demanded. 

Zelda whimpered and shook her head.

“Look at me!” 

Zelda’s eyes slowly opened and she turned to face him. He nodded, indicating downward with his eyes and she raised her head to look. Her eyes widened as she saw his cock, throbbing and the tip glistening.

“Watch,” he commanded. 

Zelda’s eyes were wide as he slowly slid his dick into her. Zelda couldn’t help but moan and Alec echoed her. Zelda’s pussy was so wet, tight, and hot. She felt slightly different from Aerith and when he finally sank all the way into her, Zelda whimpered.

“You feel so damn good,” Alec grunted as he began to move in and out of her. Zelda’s gaze drifted up to Alec’s face, which was smiling at her as he moved in and out of the princess’ pussy. He leant down to nuzzle the cleft between her breasts and plant kisses there as he fucked his dick in and out. He had to struggle to maintain control and not blow his load too quickly. He looked up when Zelda moaned. The princess was still watching and he saw what he hoped to see in her expression.

Lust.

He gave a hard thrust into her as he leaned up to capture her lips in a kiss. Zelda returned the kiss eagerly and Alec squeezed her hips encouragingly. He began to move faster as the kiss separated and Zelda tugged on her wrist restraints.

“I, I want…” Zelda tried to say but moaned when Alec began to fuck her faster.

“What do you want, princess?” Alec goaded her. He could hear the wet sounds as he fucked his dick in and out of her pussy. He felt her pussy grasping at him and Zelda was quivering under him.

“I want…”Zelda was cut off as he kissed her quickly. When they separated she was panting.

“Tell me what you want.” Alec informed her leaning back to slam her pussy with three quick thrusts. Zelda’s eyes fluttered as she moaned.

“Tell me!” He demanded again. Zelda whimpered and jerked on her restraints again

“Let me touch you!” she screamed. Alec smiled and looked over his shoulder to find Tanya, but the sex arcade hostess was already moving toward them. First she undid Zelda’s leg restraints and the princess’s legs shot up to wrap around his hips and clutch at him. When Tanya undid her arm restraints Zelda shot up in a flash to fling her arms around Alec and kissed him deeply. She moaned as they rutted on the edge of the table and Alec’s hands came up her back to clutch at the back of her dress. As they continued to kiss Zelda pulled him back down to her table, pulling him on top of her. When they separated the princess’s eyes were glazed over.

“Fuck me, please!” She begged. 

Alec compiled and resumed thrusting into her. He was already at his limit and could feel it approaching. Zelda beat him to the punch however as shortly after her eyes rolled back into her head. She arched under him and let out a deep, guttural moan as she came, her pussy clamping down on Alec’s cock. Her legs locked behind him and drew him in as she clutched at him with her hands. This sent Alec over the edge as well and he groaned deeply as he thrust in one last time. His dick throbbed as he filled her with his cum and clutched the broken princess close. After a moment he collapsed and sagged into the princess’ arms. He was breathing deeply and Zelda echoed him. After a few moments he raised himself up to nuzzle her neck. She sighed and kissed his cheek. As he was enjoying the afterglow he heard Zelda suck in a breath in shock, Alec pulled back slightly to look at her face. She was staring at him in surprise.

“You…you broke me. You broke me!” She realised that he had done what she swore they would never be able do to her here, she had responded to one of them, he had found a way in under her guard and had broken down her defences, broken her fighting spirit. She wailed and then burst into tears. Alec blinked at her in shock and turned to gaze at Tanya in uncomfortable silence.

“Ah…what do I do?” he asked the hostess as the princess under him began to cry but Tanya was already moving. She quickly moved to the panel and hit a button before moving back towards them and motioning for him to get off Zelda. Alec moved away and reached down to the floor to pull on his boxers. He had just gotten them on when the door she had led Zelda in through opened and two other hostesses swiftly moved in.

“Please take Zelda to be cleaned up, and then back to her quarters. Then get hold of Dr. Hanna would you please?” Tanya requested of the ladies. The two women gently helped the still sobbing princess off the table and helped her stand. Alec moved to say something but Tanya moved to him and shook her head. He stayed silent as they led her away.

“I’m sorry about that. She’s been on the verge of a giving in for a while now, your seduction of her must have been the final straw which broke her,” Tanya informed him. Alec winced.

“I’m sorry,” He muttered, he hadn’t really considered the consequences of his actions with her. He began to retrieve his pants but Tanya laughed.

“It’s okay, it does happen with clients more often than you think. You still have about twenty minutes left,” Tanya said. Alec sighed and picked up his jeans, shaking them out.

“Well can you transfer the remaining time back to me as credits?” he inquired. He was about to slip them back on when he felt a gentle touch on his right arm. He turned and saw Tanya smiling softly at him.

“I could but I’d rather thank you,” she said softly. She dropped to her knees in front of him and gently tugged down his boxers.

“Uh wait, you don’t have to…” he trailed off as the hostess grabbed his dick, still sticky with his and Zelda’s cum.

“I don’t have to but I want to,” Tanya said, taking a lick of his rapidly hardening dick. Alec shivered and stumbled back a bit, leaning against the table Zelda had just been on.

“Oh fuck,” he mumbled. He looked down and saw Tanya smiling up at him with her bright blue eyes. She quickly took his dick into her mouth and began moving back and forth along it. His hands clutched the table edge as Tanya bobbed up and down on his dick, making delicious wet sounds as she coated his dick with saliva. He shivered as he saw her fondling her tits with one hand and play with her pussy with the other hand. His hands shot from the table edge to sink into her hair. Tanya smiled around his dick, up at him, as he helped guide her rhythm. Faster and faster she bobbed and as he felt his balls began to ache he saw her take her hand away from her pussy to caress his balls. He felt the hand, still wet with her pussy juice, gently squeeze his sack and that set him over the edge. He growled at the back of his throat and yanked her down on his dick. Tanya gagged but he didn’t care. He blasted his cum down her throat and it made him feel like a king. Tanya forced her head back as her hands came up to rub along his shaft. He moaned as he saw her pull back and purposely take his last few spurts on her face with her mouth open and tongue extended. She let out a happy sigh as he covered her face.

“Holy shit, that was awesome,” he muttered and Tanya laughed happily. She quickly took his dick into her mouth to suck on it a few times. Alec sighed in contentment just before a soft chime rang out in the booth. Tanya sighed but pulled away from his dick and pushed herself to her feet.

“Five minute warning,” she explained in response to his questioning look. Alec sighed unhappily but nodded. As he went to pull his boxers back up Tanya stopped him. She shook her head and headed for a sink in a nearby corner. After cleaning herself up she came over with a warm washcloth and knelt in front of him again. This time she spent a moment to clean him up. Alec leaned back to enjoy the attention and smiled down at her when Tanya giggled at his hardening dick.

“Sorry, he really likes you,” Alec explained and Tanya chuckled. When she finished cleaning him she went back to put the washcloth in a hole by the sink and Alec dressed. As one last chime rang out Alec saw the timer on the panel turn to sixty seconds.

“I hope you’ll see Zelda again,” Tanya said. “She’ll be so much better now.”

“I may,” Alec said. 

As the walls turned clear and the front one leading to the walkway sank into the floor he felt bold enough to reach out and plant a quick kiss on Tanya’s cheek. “Thank you.”

“My pleasure. Have a good day, Alec!”

“Same to you Tanya,” he said, heading back out onto the walkway. He headed in the general direction where he remembered the food court was located; mentally reviewing the hour he had just spent. His mind was still occupied with those thoughts as he found the food court and bought a cup of coffee. He felt exhausted but relaxed. The stress from the night had just been washed away.

“Just what the doctor ordered,” He mumbled to himself. As he took a long drink from his cup movement caught his eye. He turned to the left saw Ally leading a well-dressed man from another walkway. He was buttoning his cuff links as Alec watched. The man was neatly groomed and had black, slicked-back hair and a full but neatly trimmed beard. He seemed to be arguing with Ally as they walked. They paused by the walkway leading to exit escalators. Curious, Alec moved closer but stayed out of their line of sight.

“…I expect her to perform better next time. I paid a lot for her to be mine alone and I continue to pay for her ongoing health and care. Remind her of this, and next-time make sure the clothes I provide are in the room. I want to focus on her belly,” the man was saying. Ally seemed resigned and nodded.

“Yes sir, I’ll let her know,” Ally said. The man sniffed imperiously and finished straightening his jacket.

“See that you do,” he said pompously and strode off. Ally sighed in relief.

“Self-important asshole,” she muttered.

“Now you shouldn’t say such things about customers, Ally,” Alec spoke up from behind her. Ally shrieked and spun around. Alec grinned mischievously at her.

“Alec, uh hi!” Ally said nervously and Alec burst out laughing.

“I’m just teasing you Ally,” Alec said, and Ally sighed in relief.

“Don’t do that!” she chided. “I thought I was in trouble!”

“Sorry it was too good to resist,” he explained and Ally rolled her eyes. “Who was that?”

“Um…” Ally hesitated and suddenly looked uncomfortable.

“Can’t tell me?” he asked, knowing what her answer would be.

“Sorry.”

“Nah it’s no problem, besides I think I know who already,” he said. Ally blinked in surprise.

“How much did you hear?” she asked. Alec shot her a look.

“Enough to know he’s the one who paid for me to get Aerith pregnant,” he explained and Ally sighed.

“Well apparently he thinks she’s not developing the right way as the pregnancy moves along. I tried to explain that is one thing we can’t control but he’s used to his money paying for it so…” Ally confided. Alec rolled his eyes.

“Yeah I get it,” he said and tossed his coffee cup into the trash. He hesitated for a moment before asking. “Is… Is Aerith doing okay?”

Ally shot him a look, as if she was considering something.

“She’s doing fine, the baby too,” she said softly. Alec smiled.

“Tell her I said hello would you?” he said as he moved to the exit. He needed to go home and get some sleep.

As he moved away he didn’t notice Ally watching him go with a worried expression on her face.

To Be Continued…

 

Final A/N: 

I know his start with Zelda is slow but I’m trying to show Alec’s decent into this dominating male. Remember he said in his interview he has domination fantasies. So I’m trying to match him with women who fit him at that time. Alec & Aerith was one level of that. Alec just starting out and fucking a woman who had given into the arcade completely. Then after that as Alec explores the power of the arcade in sex with Zelda who is just starting to become like Aerith. 

Want to find out who’s going to be next and just where Alec will go as he indulges his darker nature? Want to find out where the tumor and Aerith plot lines will go? (Plot?! This has plot?! Holy shit, shocking right?!) Read the next one!

I’m also going to do one shot visits of other people visiting the arcade. Who? Well I’m not telling but if you want to see a lady get a visit you can drop a request. FYI, I don’t do OCs and real life people and I won’t write all requests (or any of them, fair warning). The better I personally know the character the better I’ll like the suggestion. So not all suggestions are equal!

Again big thanks to LoveCannibal!

Till next time, this is Max saying-what the fuck? Oh no some one’s playing Avenue Q! Must not, must not, must not-oh fuck it!

*bad singing follows* The internet is for poooooorrrrnnnnn!

~Max


	3. The third visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec lives a dream come true and has his world rocked the following morning.

A Sex Arcade Infatuation

By Max  
Standard Disclaimer:

This story is based on the Sex Arcade series of fanart created by Sabu, located on Hentai Foundry and on tumblr: sabudn.tumblr.com He was kind enough to allow me to play in the sand box he and his author friend J-cal have created. My stories will be non-canon to anything they create. I’m going to try to stick as close to their creation as possible but nothing ever matches perfectly. 

This story and the fanart it is based off of is a work of fiction depicting dark fantasies. It is in no way intended to promote violence towards women. 

A/N: I hope you guys like this one. Some of the plot points set up before are going to be moving along not to mention this my first threesome scene. Unfortunately I have no first had knowledge of it but I do have some first hand expierence having a *coughs* “pet”. You’ll see what I mean shortly.

Let the chapter begin! *snaps his fingers*

 

The following story is rated H for Hentai.

 

Chapter 3: The third visit

 

Alec stretched his arms above his head and yawned widely. God he was bored. Usually on a day off from work he would spend it with a friend or visit his family. However ever since his parents had started the stink over him not going for the big settlement things with them had been tense and to be honest he had broken off a lot of his relationships with his friends. He hadn’t wanted them seem him wither away before he died so he’d done his damnedest to push them away. He’d tried to patch things up with them after his cure but surprisingly people had a hard time forgiving you for blabbing their own secrets to their families. Maybe he should-Alec’s train of thought was cut off as his phone began to ring. Grumbling he got up from his couch to pick up the phone from its charging spot. He frowned to the display; there was no name associated with the number. He accepted the call and raised it to his ear.

“Hello?”

“Ah Mr. Garwacki, this is Raymond Burke. I represented Dr. Robbins at the settlement meeting,” the caller introduced himself. Alec sighed.

“I remember you Mr. Burke. What can I do for you?” Alec asked. He heard Mr. Burke chuckle.

“I was just calling to inform you that the entire settlement has been directly deposited into the account you designated. I wanted to make sure you were aware.” 

“Hold on a sec,” Alec replied and took the phone away from his ear. Backing out of the call program he brought up his bank’s app and quickly signed in. Sure enough it showed that his checking account had been increased by the entire amount of the settlement. Switching programs again he put the phone back to his ear. “It’s all there.”

“Very good. I’m happy that we could settle this matter like civilized adults.” Mr. Burke replied. Alec a hollow chuckle.

“I’m just glad I got the full amount instead of payments.” 

“Which we were more than happy to accommodate since you were so willing to sign the non-disclosure and defamation agreements. Have a good day Mr. Garwacki.” Alec pulled the phone away as the lawyer hung up. 

Well this had possibilities. With the settlement sitting in his bank account there were a lot of things he could do. Since he’d settled up all his outstanding bills before getting ready to move in with his parents he had nothing to pay off. He could buy a decent car outright but that would use up most of the money with only a few thousand left. Besides what did he need a car for, he lived in the city. His apartment was actually pretty decent and didn’t cost too much. A wicked thought came to his mind. Well there was one place where he could spend the money and he had something he wanted to cross off his bucket list.

Alec headed for his coat and fished out his SA account manager. After firing up the device and confirming his thumb print, he answered no to the first question instead to see what would happen. The loading screen came up for a moment before being followed with a new message.

Please state your reason for activating your manager.

Alec quickly typed in VIP visit and large cash deposit before hitting send. The waiting screen came up again for ten minutes this time before the response came through.

Will the deposit be in cash, check, money order or electronic form?

Alec thought for a moment before replying with electronic. This time the response was almost instantaneous.

Please enter the following data:

Alec entered the account information and amount he wanted deposited when prompted. After a few minutes everything they needed had been entered. The working screen showed up before another response came through.

VIP requirements?

Alec quickly typed in everything he wanted from the clothing, to the room setup and how much time he wanted. It took him about thirty minutes to enter all of the details of his fantasy and hit send. As the working screen came up he figured it would take a few minutes. He went to get cleaned up and have a shower. By the time he was finished and came back to check on it a sentence was blinking on the screen.

Earliest your requested VIP room can be ready is 8pm and the entire cost for this session is eight thousand credits. Is this acceptable? Y/N

Alec quickly entered yes.

Same entry location? Y/N

Alec again sent yes.

Money will automatically be withdrawn from your SA account at the start of the session. Seen you then Alec!

Grinning to himself, Alec quickly checked the time. It was a little after three pm. It gave him enough time make his way there and maybe grab a bite to eat beforehand. Thinking for a moment Alec decided to stop by work and see Steve. Steve had the after afternoon shift and he wanted to touch base with the man. He wasn’t sure if he’d ever be a friend instead of a boss but it couldn’t hurt to try. It wasn’t like he could go to the arcade ever day he had off. Money didn’t grow on trees after all…

 

“You bought a VIP session with your settlement money?”

“Well not all of it, I mean this puts a good dent in it but I didn’t blow the entire thing on the aracade.”

“You should save some of that for a rainy day you know.”

“I already put in a transfer for about a third of what was left into a savings account I opened up. The bank called to tell me I had to come in personally because they were concerned about all of the transfers I was making this afternoon.”

Steve scratched his chin and laughed. “I can see why. You get a huge deposit of cash and then you start shifting it around and actually blow eight thousand of it on something. That had to send up all kinds of red flags.”

“That came to my mind when I had to stop by the bank on the way here and prove I was me,” Alec sighed before shaking his head and taking a sip of his soda. “How was the honeymoon?”

“Exactly how I thought it would be.” Steve said with a smirk. “I have to admit I was happy to get back and hear some good things about you Alec.”

“How so?” 

“Well Luke keeps raving about how good you are at doing the paperwork and handling the employees. He doesn’t want to lose you.” 

“Wait what?” Alec replied a lance of fear shooting through him. Steve just laughed.

“Nothing bad. You’ve done so well I’m transferring you back to day shift with me. Kelly turned in her two week notice yesterday and I’m having you take the assistant manager shift from eight to five,” Steve informed him and Alec shook his head in amazement.

“Steve I don’t know what to say.” 

“You don’t have to say anything. You keep this up and by this time next year I’m going to put you up for full manager training.”

Alec just stared the store manager and shook his head. When he’d stopped by to visit his boss in the office this was the last thing he’d have believed would be happening.

“Thanks man, that means a lot to me.” Alec finally said and Steve waved it off.

“I always look out for friends who do damn good work.” Alec was cut off from responding by a knock at the office door. “Come in!”

The door opened to reveal an attractive woman with black hair and matching eyes. Alec felt his eyes go wide as he took her in. She stood at least six feet tall and looked exceptionally fit. She was wearing a nice set of beige slacks and a black blouse over at least c-sized breasts. Her skin was flawless and she had an intense beauty about her. She also had an employee vest on and a name tag with Helena on it. 

“Steven we’re out of ones and quarters.” She said, handing Steve a thick wad of bills. Her voice was confident and cool. Alec couldn’t help but swallow. As Steve went to the store safe to get the requested change she glanced at him and smiled. Alec felt his heart beating in his chest as he shot a smile back.

“Here you go.” Steve said handing her a few rolls of quarters and packs of ones. He waved a hand at Alec. “This is Alec Garwacki. He’s the night shift assistant manager but he’s going to be transferring back to days in a couple of weeks. Alec this is Helena Bertinelli. I hired her as a cashier shortly before my wedding.”

“Pleased to meet you.” Alec said extending his hand. Helena shook it, grinning at him.

“I’m sure you are.” She said dropping him a wink. Alec felt his heart skip a beat as their hands separated and she moved off to head back to the front. Alec leaned his head out of the door way to watch her walk away for a moment before someone grabbed the back of his chair and drug him back into the office. He whirled around to see Steve glaring at him.

“What?” Alec asked, surprised.

“You’re her boss, dumb ass,” Steve snapped. “Company rules say you can’t date employees and you sure as hell can’t watch her ass as she walks away!” Alec groaned and rubbed his eyes. 

“Shit, I wasn’t thinking about that,” he admitted.

“Obviously.” Steve snarked, “Next time think before you act.”

“Sorry.” Alec mumbled and Steve sighed.

“Look Alec she’s a college student and she just wanted to be hired for the spring and summer time to help with her bills. When she goes back for the fall semester she said she’s going to quit. If you want just be her friend and ask her out the day she quits that would be fine.”

“That’s a good idea.” Alec replied just before his phone began to beep. He pulled it out to see it was the reminder alarm he had set for seven pm, just in case. “Look I gotta go.” 

Steve just shook his head and waved him off.

“Go get your rocks off and think about what I said.” Steve said. Feeling better Alec snapped off a quick salute before standing. 

“Yes my Lord!”

“Smartass.”

 

As he rode the escalators down into the arcade after the security checks the last thing on Alec’s mind was promotions and enticing new co-workers. He hummed happily to himself as he reached the bottom and saw a hostess holding a sign with his name on it. She was a skinny, attractive brunette with charming blue eyes and a smile. 

“Hello I’m Darcie and you must be Alec!” she chirped in a high pitched voice. Alec nodded at her with a smile.

“Yes I am, nice to meet you.” He said. He blinked in shock as she took him by the hand and began skipping along as she guided him to the VIP area entrance.

“This way please!” she chirped. Alec shook his head, amused by the woman’s energy and attitude. He glanced in a few booths they passed on the way. He saw Zelda smiling and waving happily to a group of men who were debating on something and gesturing to the princess. She seemed happy and Alec felt better. It had been a couple of weeks since his visit with Hyrulian Princess and he was happy to see her at least looking better. 

Another booth they passed showed what had to be someone’s wet princess dreams. There was a sign above this booth that drew his attention that said ‘Princess Duo Drive-Thru!’ He saw Elsa and Anna bent over a table and facing each other. They were sobbing as people were taking turns taking each of them from behind one after another. Alec wrinkled his nose, not really wanting to think about shoving his dick in a hole others had already cummed in. That really wasn’t his idea of fun…

His attention was drawn to another booth they passed. Apparently the person using this booth was a bit of an exhibitionist. Whoever it was had their face buried into the back of Samus Aran’s hair. They were thrusting into the bounty hunter from behind as she was being pressed face first into the dividing glass. Her blue zero suit was ripped open to expose her breasts which were being cupped from behind. A crowd of people were watching and cheering as the sounds of the sex going on inside the booth were either being broadcast out or the top of the divider wasn’t all the way up. He could hear Samus’s cries of delight and the man’s grunts. Alec was tempted to stop to watch as well but Darcie kept tugging him along cheerfully. 

They got the VIP door where Darcie entered a code in the panel lock and led him in. Unlike the last time when Ally had led him in, they got to requested room right away. As they entered Alec took a hard look at his surroundings. The carpet was thick, soft and brown in color. The walls were wood paneling and in the room was a super-sized king bed with what looked like soft black silk sheets like he’d requested. He glanced around the room and saw small details here and there. A framed newspaper article about a supervillain taking over Gotham, pictures and notes on one wall with writing scribbled on them about some sort of plan and even various different newspapers and magazines here and there. In one corner of the room sat a high backed chair of leather that matched the room’s décor. Alec smiled happily to himself as he got closer to the article and saw his own name in the article. 

“You guys really have an eye for detail,” He noted happily, moving to a wooden door that matched the paneling. He opened it to see a luxurious bathroom with a large hot tub big enough for four, a shower meant for an equal number, a toilet and a sink infront of a large mirror with various soaps and other one use items you’d typically find in high class hotels sitting on a white marble counter. The floor tiles were a soft blue color matching the walls and there were shelves with what looked like folded towels and robes.

“We do aim to help our customers feel at home. Will this do for your session?” Darcie asked from behind him. Alec took in the room one more time and nodded to himself and moved towards the chair. It was perfect.

“This will be great.” Alec said and settled himself into the chair, finding it to be very comfortable. He rolled up the sleeves of his white dress shirt to just above his elbows. “You can send her in.”

“First things first.” Darcie said, and produced an injection gun. “You need your shot and they key you asked for.”

“Ah sorry, I forgot.” He said. Darcie approached him and quickly administered the shot in his neck before slipping a key into his hand. He pocketed it. 

“All done sir!” Darcie said while giving him a curtsey. “You have until eight am, I hope you have fun.”

Alec didn’t reply as Darcie left and he readied himself. This was either going to be the best or worst idea he’d ever had. Still how often did you get to make a fantasy come true? He took a deep breath and again mentally went over what he wanted to do. He had fantasized about this so many times and now that it was actually happened he was nervous.

He sat in the chair, drumming the fingers of his right hand on the arm as he waited. A few minutes later Harley Quinn came bouncing into the room with a gym bag slung over one shoulder. She was dressed up in her Arkham Asylum nurse’s outfit, complete with fluffy white skirt, thigh high purple and red leather boots, stockings, and tight red corset. A custom white blouse was over it and she had arm length gloves on. She was in full make up and her hair was in twin blonde pony tails that bounced as she moved. She saw him sitting in the chair and her face lit up with a smile. She dropped the bag and flung herself into a very surprised Alec’s lap.

“Thanks for choosing me sweetie, this is going to be ever so much fun!” she said with a giggle. Alec smiled at her and wrapped his arms around her waist as she settled herself on his lap. 

“And thank you for doing this Harley. Now did they explain what was going to happen?” Alec asked and Harley nodded vigorously.

“Ah yup, yup!” she giggled. “You’re the newest super villain and you’ve conquered Gotham and most of North America. You’re my Master and we’re going to have Red for cuddles!”

“I guess that’s one way of putting it.” Alec agreed. “Everything I asked for is in that bag?” 

Harley nodded vigorously. 

“Then I guess all we have to do then is wait for them to bring her.” Alec said, sliding a hand along her legs and rubbing one of her thighs. Harley shivered. 

“Shouldn’t we wait for Red?” Harley pouted. Alec shot her a look.

“…for Red…?” he trailed off and Harley blinked before giggling. 

“Right sorry.” She said and gently tapped on the side of her head with a fist and sticking out her tongue. “Master.”

“That’s better.” He said, and took her chin with his free hand to give her a quick kiss. Harley made a happy moan and slid her hands around his waist. After a they sperated he smiled at her. “And trust me, I have a plan.” 

Harley looked like she was going to speak again but her cut her off with another kiss. What followed was a short but fun make-out session as they waited. Alec was gently caressing her legs and sides as he necked with the super villainess. Harley’s hands weren’t idle either as she ran them up and down his back, even sinking into his hair. He was just starting to plant kisses down her neck when a woman cleared her throat. They parted and glanced at the source of the sound. 

Darcie was standing in the room with a leash attached to Poison Ivy’s collar. The self-proclaimed Mother Nature and defender of all plants was glaring at them. She was bound with cuffs and shackles, with her shackles attached to a restraint in the middle of the room floor he had missed earlier. She was also wearing a dark green one piece swimsuit of what looked like ivy leaves and contrasted with her light green skin. Alec knew they would never allow her to be near anything that might help her escape so he (rightly) assumed they were fake. The woman’s bright red hair shone in the light of the room. 

“I have brought the captured super villain as ordered, sir.” Darcie said, playing into the fantasy. Alec nodded in what he hoped was a commanding way of a bored ruler.

“Well done my dear.” He spoke with a commanding tone. “Unleash her and leave us.” Darcie undid Ivy’s collar and curtsied before leaving. As soon as the door closed Ivy glared at him hatefully.

“So you’re the one who owns this place. I demand that you release me at once!” she spat. Alec blinked for a moment before laughing. She thought he owned the Sex Arcade!

“Stop laughing damn you!” Ivy roared, trying to lunge at him but tripping over her restraints to fall to her hands and knees. She raised her head to glare at Alec.

“Oh my dear you are so very wrong.” Alec informed her, still chuckling. Harley, playing her role, cuddled into his chest as he stroked her back. “I do not own this place. I came here to celebrate after I killed the Bat-clan and took over Gotham. A fellow I know quite well told me where you and Harley were. I had your brought to my home for my celebration.”

“You, you killed the Batman?” Ivy scoffed. Her gazed finally was drawn to the strategically placed newspapers and she hesitated.

“Yes I did, woman.” Alec growled. “I also killed many others who came to help and even others who thought to take what was mine. Now you will entertain me and my pet.”

“Like hell I will and who the hell are you to call Harley your pet?!” Ivy screeched. She forced herself to rest on her knees but continued to glare at Alec. Alec raised an eyebrow, rather enjoying himself. He turned to Harley who was smiling, obviously having fun too.

“My dear, why don’t you show Ivy why you are my pet?” he asked. Harley nodded and leaned towards him to lick the tip of his nose. Alec smiled.

“Yes Master.” She replied happily, moving off him to slide to her knees in front of him. She undid his pants to reach in and pull out his cock. As it began to harden in her hands she quickly took it into her mouth for a quick suck before taking her mouth off of it. Alec grunted and relaxed into the chair, content to let Harley jack him off in front of her friend. Ivy was staring at them in shock.

“Now do you see, so called Mother of Nature?” Alec demanded. Ivy glared at him. “Harley is my willing pet as you will be before this night ends.”

“The hell I will!” Ivy shouted and Alec shrugged.

“Very well be silent then, I want my pet to concentrate.” Alec replied, nodding his head at the woman who was caressing and cooing to his cock as she stroked it to hardness.

“Harley what’s wrong with you?” Ivy demanded. Harley looked over her shoulder to grin smugly at her. 

“I used to hate it here too Red but I learned that it’s a lot more fun if you just give in! Lookie what I can do now!” Harley turned back around and took Alec’s entire length into her mouth and throat in one move. Alec groaned and rested a hand on Harley’s head. The blonde quickly began moving up and down, making obscene slurping sounds as she sucked his dick.

“See what fun you’re missing Ivy?” Alec teased, glancing at Ivy who was seething. “And Harley was so looking forward to spending time with you again. She told me all about what you’ve done together.” He lied.

“I’ll fucking kill you!” Ivy roared. For just a moment Alec felt a spike of fear but felt Harley gently squeeze his balls. He glanced down at her and as she bottomed out on his dick she winked up at him. Alec smiled down at her and moved the hand on her head to cup her cheek. She pulled her mouth off his dick and nuzzled into his palm.

“You’ll do no such thing woman.” He said feeling emboldened. He moved the hand cupping her cheek to her chin. He tugged up gently and Harley rose to her feet with a disappointed whine. “Harley restrain her to the bed and gag her.”

“Yes my Master!” Harley cried and hurried over to Ivy after Alec gave her the key. Ivy shrieked protests but the fact was that Harley was stronger than her friend. She undid her restraints and after placing her friend in a devious choke hold, wrestled the struggling super villainess to the bed. Fishing out the restraints hidden from view she had her friend restrained spread eagle on the bed in short order. Harley hurried back to Alec who replaced the key back into his pocket. Then she hurried back to the bag and unzipped it. She fished around for a moment before producing a ball gag. Despite Ivy jerking away and moving (amidst flinging curses at them both) Harley soon had the gag fitted into her mouth.

“Now help me undress.” He said, standing. His pants fell to the ground as he hadn’t bothered to tuck his manhood back in. Harley obeyed eagerly, stripping Alec in short order of his clothes. When he was naked he sat back down in the chair.

“Now Harley I think Miss. Ivy needs to be shown just how much you care for her. Strip her of her clothing and play with her for me.” Alec said, waving a hand at Ivy like a king giving an order.

“Thank you Master!” Harley cried out happily. She hurried back to the bag and brought out a strap on harness and dildo, along with a couple of egg vibrators. One was oddly shaped and was paired with a remote. 

“Give me that.” He said, pointing to the remote. Harley giggled but placed it in his out stretched hand. It had a level setting and it looked like the button would be held down to turn it on. He turned his attention back to Harley and Ivy. The happy blonde was vigorously tearing the costume off her friend as Ivy shouted curses into the gag. Alec took in a deep breath as Poison Ivy’s flawless form was slowly revealed. Dark green nipples, at least d-sized breasts and perfectly tones body. He felt his erect starting to return to full force and smirked at Harley as she got a questioning look back at him. This was so much better than day dreaming about it. 

“Do as you will Harley,” Alec said, nodding to Ivy. The red head scowled at him. “I want her to beg for us.”

“Yes Master!” Harley replied. Taking an egg vibrator in one hand and turning it on the blonde practically pounced on her friend. Alec was treated to the sight of Harley planting kisses on her friend’s stomach and running the vibrator along the red head’s side. Ivy shivered and tried to move away but Harley and the restraints kept her in place. Harley moved up slowly, dipping her tongue into Ivy’s naval, then tracing up to the undersides of her breasts. Alec sucked in a breath as Harley took Ivy’s right nipple into her mouth and began moving the vibrator around Ivy’s left nipple, making circles with it. Alec had to admit, he was in awe of Harley’s technique. Ivy was withering, trying to move away but her nipple was hardening and she would shiver every now and then. No longer able to contain himself, Alec tossed the remote to the gym bag and got up from his chair. He strode to the foot of the bed, his plans forgotten as he wanted to take in the sight before him. 

The view was spectacular. He could see Ivy’s swollen and wet pussy as she was aroused by her friend’s attentions. She had a neatly trimmed red bush above and unlike her skin her lower lips were a darker shade of green. He glanced up at Harley stradding her friend and let out a soft groan. The blonde was still clothed in her outfit and he could not make of the details of her woman hood but her skirt was hiked up around her hips and the garter belt held her stockings up. A black, silky G-string covered her sex but he saw that her thighs were streaked with her own fluids and that G-string had to be soaked. In fact the sight was too tempting and he reached out and took a generous portion of her ass in each of his hands. Harley stopped and raised her face from Ivy’s chest.

“Ooooo…that feels good!” Harley moaned and Alec frowned at her, seeing Ivy’s worried and glazed expression over Harley’s shoulder. He raised his right hand and spanked Harley’s ass, hard. The blonde let out a sound that sounded like a cross between a moan and squeak.

“What did you say?” he demanded and Harley shivered.

“Feels good Master!” she cried and shivered again as he spanked her other cheek with his left hand.

“That’s better,” he chided, “now continue.”

“Yes Master!” Harley cried and lunged her face forward to take Ivy’s other nipple in her mouth and shifted the vibrator to her other hand to tease Ivy’s saliva soaked right nipple. As the red head began to wither under the torment again, Alec gave Harley’s ass cheeks a final squeeze before sinking to his knees at the foot of the bed. He placed his hand on Ivy’s knees but they were quickly thrown off as she began to struggle even harder at his touch. 

“Harley-” Alec began but the blonde was one step ahead of him. She placed her own legs on her friend’s and let go the arm that was holding her up slide under Ivy’s back. With her whole weight on Ivy the bound and gagged red head screamed more muffled curses at them.

“Well done, my pet.” Alec praised but Harley made no reply, focusing on continuing to tease and suckle her friend’s breasts. Alec moved back in, running his hands along Ivy and Harley’s legs as he drew closer to Ivy’s exposed pussy. Despite her struggles she was still aroused; in fact she was actively leaking fluids. Alec took a sniff, savoring her scent and then gently ran his fingers along her lips. Taking his time, he explored Ivy’s sex, gently teasing and caressing her, before gently parting them to expose her. Not waiting he leaned in to take a soft lick. 

Ivy reacted even more harshly, actually bucking her hips despite Harley’s weight on top of her. Alec drew back, startled even though he should have expected such a reaction. That didn’t last long however as Harley threw her hips down to pin her friend down. 

“Oh Red, just give in and have some fun! I like it here!” Harley’s voice came from above Alec’s head. He shook his head as Ivy retorted to her friend’s statement with a muffled scream. Shaking his head Alec moved back in, taking her in hand again, as it were. This time he moved his hands under and then over her legs, pinning her thighs to shoulders with his arms as his hands and fingers teased her again. Not giving Ivy a chance to react again her dove in. He heard someone moan deeply above him and hoped it was Ivy. He began to lick at her lips, tasting her. Ivy tasted musky and earthly, like fresh and uncooked vegetables, as strange as that is. Still it reminded him just like Aerith and Zelda tasted. Similar yet different. He savored her, moving in tongue in and out, along her lips and up them. After a few minutes he saw that her clit swollen as well and as he continued to eat her out he rubbed it with his nose. He heard that moan again and confirmed it had come from Ivy. Jabbing his tongue into he flicked the clit with his right index finger. Ivy shuddered and jerked. Deciding he had her where he wanted he stopped licking her and wrapped his around the small nub and sucked on it.

Ivy bucked and gave a muffled screamed. Harley moaned as well and ground herself into her climaxing friend as Alec lapped her convulsing sex. After a few minutes Ivy slowly relaxed and he heard her begin to take in deep, harsh breaths. He gently let go of the super villainess and stood. Ivy had her head turned to the side and her eyes were shut. Harley was watching her intently and looked over her shoulder at him. 

“She does that sometimes when she cums real hard.” Harley informed him. Alec blinked and couldn’t help but smirk.

“You mean she’s overwhelmed.” Alec clarified. Harley nodded happily.

“She usually only gets like this after I fuck her with a strap on and I haven’t done that since I came to the arcade.” Harley revealed and Alec shivered. His already iron hard cock throbbed at the thought. Reacting on instinct he reached out and grabbed Harley’s ass again, rubbing his dick against her panty covered pussy. Harley cooed.

“Oooooh, is it my turn?” she asked excitedly. Alec grunted in answer, reaching under the blonde’s skirt to yank back on her G-string which gave way with a loud rip. Harley’s gasp trailed off in a moan as Alec rammed himself home into her cunt. His hands slid to Harley’s hips, gripping her tightly as he drilled himself into her. Harley propped herself up on her hands, firmly planted on the bed under Ivy’s armpits. The two began fucking practically on top of the red head who opened her eyes to look up at them. She saw Harley’s makeup smeared face. She had a dazed expression on her face as the pleasure was being fucked into her. She was letting out a small squeak each time Alec drilled into her from behind and Ivy glanced over her friend’s shoulder to see the villain who had bought her and Harley for the night. The expression on his face made her shiver. She hated men, this one especially, but she had to admit the smug expression tinged with concentration and pleasure on his face made her feel…

Ivy’s thought was cut off as Harley gasped, collapsing into a heap on top of her. Ivy grunted as Harley’s full weight came to bare. Neither of the two paid much attention, they just kept fucking and now Ivy could feel Harley’s pussy rubbing into hers and Alec’s dicking fuck in and out of it, his balls slapping in Ivy’s pussy as he drilled into Harley.

“M-M-Master, may I-UGH!-may I take off Red’s gag? I w-wanna kiss her!” Harley said around moans. Ivy’s eyes got wide especially when she saw Alec’s smirk.

“You may pet.” Alec said and Harley’s hands snaked up under Ivy’s arms to undo the gag behind Ivy’s head. The ball gag popped off and Ivy barely had time to gasp in a lungful of air before Harley’s kiss covered her lips. Ivy’s head spun, the pleasure sinking into her from Harley’s kiss and body and the balls stimulating her sex. She’d kill the bastard later. Right now she wanted Harley and she deepened the kiss.

Alec was at his limit. He watched the two women kissing and saw Harley’s hands come up to cup and caress the no longer struggling red head. He had no illusions that if Ivy was untied she’d try to kill him but right now he was aroused by the sight of the two super villainesses making out as he fucked on top of the other. He slid his hands up Harley’s sides and up to her chest. He yanked down her corset and fondled the blonde’s tits. Harley withered but she yanked her head back to scream when he pinched her nipples. He felt her pussy clamp down hard on his cock as it thrust back in and it sent him over the edge. He gasped hoarsely as he came, a rush of cum from his balls exploding inside Harley’s insatiable pussy. He gripped her breasts so hard that he was sure she’d have bruises later. After a few moments of tautness his body relaxed and he slid his hands from her breasts back to her hips. He focused on two below him and saw them kissing deeply. He smirked as a thought came to him. 

Leaning over them, he whispered in Harley’s ear. After a minute Harley’s face got a nasty expression and she began to crawl up Ivy’s body. Alec shivered as he felt his dick slide out of Harley but the blonde quickly put a hand over her pussy. When she was straddling her friend’s face on her knees Harley smiled nastily down at her.

“Here you go red!” Harley said cheerfully and buried Ivy’s mouth with her cum filled snatch. Grabbing the red head’s hair with both hands Harley encourage her to eat out her pussy soaked with Alec’s cum. He watched as Ivy struggled for a moment before giving in. His dick was at half-mast as he watched Ivy begin and heard the licking and slurping happening. His erection began to return as he saw some of his cum smearing Ivy’s face. Reluctantly taking his eyes from the spectacle in front of him he turned to where Harley had dropping the strap on. He picked it up and looked around. He saw the gym bag nearby and moved to rummage through it. Finding a small bottle of lube he needed he took it and spread a generous amount on the dildo part of it before dropping the bottle to the floor. Then he moved back to the blonde getting eaten out by the red head. Harley was moaning and withering atop of Ivy’s face now. Harley let out a displeased whimper when her took her by one arm and pulled her off the bed. 

“Here Harley use this now.” He ordered and holding out to her the strap on and harness. Harley’s eyes were bit glazed but when she saw what it was she giggled. Instead of taking the harness, she shimmied out of her skirt, kicking it off her feet. She started to unzip her boots and Alec helped her. Shortly after that the corset and blouse joined them on the floor and Harley was clad in only her stockings, garter belt and gloves. When she went to take those off Alec shook his head and again held out the strap on to her. Giggling again, this time Harley slid it on with her master’s help.

“Here I come Red!” Harley said in a sing-song voice. She skipped to the edge of the bed and reach out to fondle Ivy’s pussy with one hand. Ivy shivered and moaned as Harley chortled.

“Aw you’re still wet, Pammy! Well the lube may have been a waste!” Harley teased. With no more teasing she lined up the dildo and rammed it home. Ivy threw her head back and let out a deep, satisfied moan. As Harley began to fuck her Ivy looked back to see Alec watching with interest, his penis hard and twitching.

“Is this what you wanted to see, you bastard?” Ivy snarled and then grunted as Harley gave a particularly hard thrust when she grabbed Ivy’s hips to steady herself. Alec smirked at her. 

“Whatever I say you’ll just hold against me Ivy.” He taunted her and Ivy tried to respond but she moaned instead as Harley leaned down to nuzzle her friend’s chest. Alec just grinned smugly as Ivy turned back to blonde. Harley was grinning up at her friend and leaned over to gently bite one of her nipples. Apparently this had happened before because all Ivy did was let out a pleased gasp. She jerked on her restraints but it looked to Alec like she wanted to touch her friend. He slowly walked from the side of the bed to the end and took in the sight. Harley’s bouncy ass flexing as she lunged in and out of her friend. He raised an eyebrow when something caught his eye however. The straps of this harness went around Harley’s ass instead of up the back like a G-string. He saw her clean, pretty pink asshole and an idea came to his mind. He went back to where he had dropped the lube and snatched it up. He quickly moved to just behind the fucking women and placed a hand in the small of Harley’s back, forcing her to fuck all the way into Ivy and stay there. Ivy glared up at him as Harley looked over her shoulder at him. 

“Whatcha doin’ Master?” the blonde asked and he smirked as he emptied half of what was left on his throbbing cock. He slathered it all over before taking the lube in one hand and spreading her ass cheeks with the other. Harley gasped.

“I’m gonna fuck your ass while you fuck Ivy,” Alec explained. Harley gasped as he dumped what was left of the lube on, around and even spreading her asshole a bit to drip some inside.

“Oh, that feels naughty, Master!” Harley chirped. Ivy growled at them but remained silent. When Alec was done he tossed the empty lube bottle away and lined up his cock with her ass with one hand and kept her cheeks spread with the other.

“Here we go pet.” He murmured and slowly eased himself inside. Harley moaned as he slowly sank into her ass. She was tight, so damn tight! Everything he had read about anal sex had said to start slow. When he moved back a bit and Harley moved back with him. Then when he pressed forward and eased in a bit more Harley moved into Ivy making the red head moan. Every time he pulled back, Harley would pull back. When he fucked into her ass a few more inches, she fucked into Ivy. After a few minutes of this Alec had finally sunk himself into the balls inside Harley. Harley was shivering and moaning in delight. She was kissing Ivy again who was also a taunt bundle of nerves. He slowly pulled back and Harley moaned as he went, breaking the kissy with Ivy. Harley pulled back some out of Ivy and when he thrust forward she thrust in hard.

“Oh fuck, that feels weird!” Harley said but moaned again. It was like Alec was fucking Ivy with a Harley shaped strap on. She giggled to herself. Actually that was exactly what it was. Whenever he fucked into her ass it was the oddest sensation. It felt like she was full and it felt a little nice but what really was getting to her was when her clit and pussy rubbed against the strap on. Not to mention all the fun stuff she and Red were doing to each other. Harley gasped when Red leaned up to kiss and lick on her nipples. Harley practically fell on her friend again, clutching her head to her chest. Ivy was nuzzling her chest and making odd licking sounds. 

Alec was sweating again but then again all three of them were. He slid his hands to Harley’s hips to steady himself. This was so fucking intense. Harley’s asshole was throbbing around his dick and was so damn tight. Even with all the lube it was hard to move in and out of her. When he pulled out till just his tip was in her it was like it was pulling him back in. Slowly he picked up the pace, Harley moaning and groaning as he fucked her ass, helping her hips fuck down into Ivy. He saw one of Harley’s hands move from Ivy’s head and and slide in between the women. Whatever she did it caused Ivy to yank her face out of Harley’s tits and throw her head back to cry out. 

Ivy’s brain was on fire as Harley’s teasing fingers caressed her clit, making her body explode in climax. The worst part was that steady and hard dildo kept up the thrusts, moving at Alec’s pace and not hers. She couldn’t stop climaxing as it moved in and out of her spasming pussy. She was completely at Harley and Alec’s mercy, force to their pace and not hers. Even when she had sex with Harley before in Gotham she had always controlled the pace. Even in her booth she never really came, the people just coming to use her. In a lot of ways this was worse. She just had to endure it until they were done and ride out her orgasms as they came with little to no time to rest and-Ivy’s eyes rolled back into her head as their pace suddenly began to pick up as Harley got used to Alec’s dick in her ass. Ivy let out another shriek as she had another climax practically on top of the last one.

Alec couldn’t help but pick up the pace. Ivy’s expression was dazed and wild. Whatever Harley was doing to her it was sending the red head over the edge again and again. Seeing and feeling Ivy get off below them was enflaming his own passion. Harley’s ass fantastic and his dick was throbbing crazily at the sensations that were sending him wild. His thrusts were harder and faster each time. Harley was panting and she glanced over her shoulder at him again.

“Master I’m gonna-” Harley was cut off as he moved a hand to her hair, yanked her head back and met her lips in a fierce kiss. He rammed his dick in with all his strength and his climax exploded. His dick pulsed dumping another load of cum in Harley, this time in her ass. Harley herself screamed into his mouth, climaxing as she felt the hot fluid flood her ass and the last thrust grinding her clit into the strap on. Ivy let out a sound like a yowl beneath them, before she passed out from the overload. Alec’s hands were a blur as he caressed Harley’s body, grunting into the kiss as he finished unloading into her ass. The kiss broke with a gasp from them both, and he pulled out of Harley’s tight asshole with an obscene slurp coming from their intertwined privates. Alec stared down in awe at her stretched ass leaking his cum. Harley followed his gaze and giggled.

“I bet it looks so nasty, Master.” She said in a naughty tone and he gave an exhausted laugh. He glanced at Ivy who was taking deep, heaving breaths. She was covered in sheen of sweat and was passed out. He pushed away from the bed onto shaky legs and headed for the control panel by the door. He tapped in a message for someone to come get Ivy and change the bed sheets.

“There are some robes in the bathroom, get one for me and one for you.” He ordered Harley. Harley sighed in regret but slowly pulled out of Ivy. She undid the harness and let it drop to the floor.

“Yes master.” She said and went to obey. She returned shortly after he finished sending the message. She helped him into his own robe and tie it shortly before several hostesses came in, Darcie with them. They smiled at them as Harley forwent her own robe to curl up against Alec’s side. The hostesses gently roused Ivy and freed to the super villainess from the bed to put a collar and leash on her. She gave the hostesses with a tired but angry glare. She shot Alec and Harley a less hostile look and started to move with Darcie as she led her out.

“One moment.” He said and moved away from Harley to swiftly stand in front of Ivy.

“What?” the red head snarled. Alec surprised them all by quickly reaching out and drawing her in for a kiss. Surprised, Ivy actually returned it. When they separated she had a look of confusion on her face.

“Thank you for sharing yourself with us.” He told her. Ivy was give him a calculating look before letting out a Humph! Saying nothing she let Darcie lead her out. The remaining hostess quickly cleaned up the toys and changed the bed sheets. Hurrying out, they way waved and said goodnight before leaving the two alone. He turned to face Harley with a smile.

“What do you say we soak in the hot tub after we wash off in the shower and go to bed?” he asked. Harley let out a happy squeal and raced for the bathroom. Alec laughed and followed the blonde.

 

He was woken the following morning by Harley sucking his dick until he was hard enough for her to mount him. The two were silent as she rode him in bed, their fingers intertwining as they had sex. It was slow and steady, more about the act than the climax (not to say that wasn’t just as satisfying). After they were done they shared another shower where Harley convinced him to fuck her ass again using lotion for lube. After they were done they soaked in the hot tub again for an hour, gently caressing each opther and relaxing. Both were considering getting out to get dressed again when the timer rang saying their twelve hour session was up. Harley actually burst into tears, hugging him regretfully after they got out and dressed. After Harley took a few consoling kisses the hostess led her away and Alec saw himself out. He made his way towards the food court feeling absolutely famished. After purchasing a large coffee and sandwich, he made his way around the arcade, taking it in. As he finished his breakfast and tossed the remains in the trash he heard hooting and catcalling in the distance. Intrigued he made his way to the sounds, noting that he passed the pink haired Moka Akashiya from Rosario + Vampire, an adult Asuka from Evangelion and Hinata Hyuuga from the Naruto series in each of their own booths. 

He came to a dead end that had a small rest area. There was a crowd of about five or six men, watching and hooting at something. Alec saw a hostess he recognized, Ally, watching them with a blank expression. He moved towards her and was about to ask her what was going on when two of the men rushed toward whatever they were seeing, allowing him to see for himself.

It was Aerith. She was naked with brown dog ears fixed on her head and what looked like an anally inserted dog tail. She was on her hands and knees with a thick leather collar on. She had an equally thick leash leading to a man’s hand and Alec snarled when he recognized who it was. It was the rich bastard who had paid for Alec to knock her up! His eyes narrowed as he saw the two mean who had rushed forward caressing her naked body. One was fondling her tits while one was caressing her pregnant belly which Alec noted had something written on it. Then to Alec’s surprise he saw them drop thier pants, the tit fondler moving in front of Aerith’s face to jam his dick in her mouth while the other moved behind her to ram his cock in her from behind, no muss no fuss.

Alec didn’t know why but he felt rage blow through him. He started to move towards them, he was going fuck those sons of a bitches up and then that rich asshole was going-

He stopped when Ally’s hands latched onto his arm. He glared at her and saw she was looking at him sadly. She shook her head and pulled him towards her.

“There are security people watching,” she whispered in his ear, “if you cause trouble you’ll be thrown out and just make it worse for her.”

Alec snarled but glanced at the apparent gang bang. He could see that Aerith was crying.

“Why the hell is he doing this?” he demanded of Ally, who winced. “She told me he said he was going to marry her. I thought he loved her!”

“He did say that,” Ally replied sadly. “The core was happy with that since we took her right after Cloud placed her in the mako lake so returning her as is wasn’t an option. Apparently he lied as part of his fantasy. He wanted to make her happy. Blissfully and totally happy. Now he’s going to destroy that. Apparently he wants her to give birth just so he can take the baby away.”

“What?” Alec hissed. He turned away from the scene. “He can do that?”

“Apparently fifty million in credits can buy a lot.” Ally said sadly. Alec was silent for a moment, knowing he shouldn’t watch but some part of him wanted to.

Just before he went over there and broke that guy’s fucking neck.

“She doesn’t deserve this.” He muttered and Ally shot him a look.

“No she doesn’t. What do you want to do about it though?” she countered. Alec winced as a loud cheer came from the men. 

“I-I’m not sure.” He said honestly. Ally was looking at him carefully.

“I heard about what happened with Zelda and your session with Poison Ivy.” She commented. Alec shot her a startled look and she nodded. “Hostesses tend to talk. You’re not as bad as some customers we get but tell me what can you honestly do?” She nodded her head at the men in the distance.

“I don’t know but I have to do something,” He hissed. Ally sighed and tucked some of her hair behind her ear.

“You know this isn’t easy for me either. I know some things can be pretty rough here at the arcade but a lot of the women come to enjoy it here. The rare few who don’t? When we send them back we offer to erase their memories of their time here. All of them accept it.” Ally said softly. Alec winced at the words and a wail of despair that Aerith let out, much to the men’s delight. “I like to even think some times we helpo them out but days like this. Especially customers who pay millions of dollars just to bring up a woman and just to destroy her like this.” 

“What else has he done to her?” he demanded and Ally shot a him a look.

“Do you really want to know?” she retorted. She saw Alec’s face wince as Aerith let out another wail. “Trust me this is mild compared to some things he’s done to her and what he’s been calling her.”

Alec growled low and shook his head. He had to get away; if she saw him or he saw her again he’d…

He swiftly moved away feeling a cowardly shame fill him. God he was so fucked up. What the hell was he going to do?

What could he do?

To Be Continued…

 

Final A/N: 

I don’t know if you guys can tell but I didn’t have LC review this chapter beforehand. I tried to take his suggestions he gave me during 2 and run with them in this chapter. If you notice any typos or if you have any grammar suggestions I’m always open to receiving them. If you think LC should beta this chapter and I should re-post it you can tell me that too. I won’t take offense and word spell check can only help you out so much.

And shit. In my opinion the Alec/Harley/Ivy sex scene is the best I’ve written so far. *runs his hands in his hair and moans in frustration* How am I going to top that?!

Also, someone posted a comment on my profile while I was working on this chapter but deleted it before I could respond. I hate that. Please in the future don’t do that, I answer all questions I can. In response to that one (which I did try to reply to but you deleted it as I was writing my response) no I don’t contribute to Sabu’s patreon. I wish I did but I work a very shitty, under paid job. If I ever win the lottery Sabu will get a big, HUGE one time donation and I’ll set up contributions to him. Until that day comes I can’t request/vote on any of the characters he draws up, even if I want one of mine to be drawn up. If you want to ask him to do so, more power to you. I’d love to see a SA scene with Alec fucking Aerith, Zelda, Harley, Ivy or anyone else I put in my stories or just the beauties in general like a typical SA pic but I’m broke. I may ask him for commission one day but that’s a ways off.

On a side note, no I won’t ever open a patreon. Those are for artists and other authors who try to make a living off this. I just do this because I really like the idea of a brothel with characters. If you want to support these fics, support Sabu. His images spur me on. He deserves all the credit.

Till next time, this is Max saying to always have your pets…wait wrong show.

~Max


	4. Making Things Right

A Sex Arcade Infatuation

By Max  
Standard Disclaimer:

This story is based on the Sex Arcade series of fanart created by Sabu, located on Hentai Foundry and on tumblr: sabudn.tumblr.com He was kind enough to allow me to play in the sand box he and his author friend J-cal have created. My stories will be non-canon to anything they create. I’m going to try to stick as close to their creation as possible but nothing ever matches perfectly. 

This story and the fanart it is based off of is a work of fiction depicting dark fantasies. It is in no way intended to promote violence towards women. 

A/N: I want to apologize to you guys. I got into a car accident mid-June and broke my left hand. I don’t know if you’ve ever tried to write with one hand but it’s frustrating as hell. I’ve been going stir crazy for weeks thinking about this story. Hopefully I’ll be updating faster again but not as fast as before. My hand ached a lot when I started writing again. I have to build my strength back up.

But when I came back to check on SAI’s stats and holy mother of porn! As I write this author’s note this story has topped over 20 thousand views! *twitches at the implications* Being generous and saying that half of those are repeat visits that’s still….*eyes get watery* Damn I got something in my eye.

You know what folks, you’re awesome. No really I mean it, fucking awesome. 

I have a dream. 

A dream that one day this story (or another I write) will topple one of the big five stories on the Popular Stories tabs of the HentaiFoundry homepage. And you, my dear readers, are helping it come true. *sniffles happily* I wish I was rich and it was in my power to make the Arcade real. I’d buy you folks so many Goddamn women…

You know I found this out shortly after I broke my hand the entire time I’m been recovering I was thinking about something. I have in-avertedly created a story that has the potential to be so much more than I originally planned. So I am officially expanding this story. It was going to end around chapters 5 or 6. Well I’m happy to announce that chapter 5 is now where arc ONE will end. I have revised my outline and I have officially added two more arcs to this story.

What does this mean for you and your interests? I’m glad you asked dear reader and I will answer with one word. 

Womens.

No I did not miss-spell that. I have many women being considered for the future arcs but I am officially encouraging you to suggest more of them. If in my comments/replies I mention I don’t know who that is, please point me in the proper direction. She’s from an anime or other show, tell me the name. If it’s from a video game I may look into it. I make no promises but I am seriously willing to think and consider them.

Okay enough with the sappy shit I have to give a fair warning now. This chapter literally has sappy, sweet fluff in one section and horrible, demeaning shit towards a woman in another section. All of this has a purpose to move the plot along. So fair warning. You also get to know our villain. I hope you like hating him. 

And no worries there is smut in this chapter. 

Now, begin the fanfic! *raises a gun above his head and fires off a round*

 

The following story is rated H for Hentai.

 

Chapter 4: Making Things Right

 

Three weeks.

For three weeks he had avoid going back to the arcade. He didn’t know what to do anymore. He knew what the place was like on the inside and he knew that not all of the men treated the women like he did. Seeing Aerith like that had set something off inside him. He growled to himself and rubbed his temples, trying to force it from his mind. He clenched his eyes shut and that just made it worse. Every time he closed his eyes he could see it in his mind. Her tear streaked face, those men taking turns as they-

“You okay boss man, you look upset.” 

Alec’s eyes snapped open and he saw Helena looking at him in concern. He lunch bag was in one hand, still cold form the fridge where she had stashed it. He glanced at the clock and noticed it was two in the afternoon. She had her lunch break scheduled now and he’d forgotten about that in his hope to avoid Steve’s concerned gaze. Everyone had noticed the change in him and it just made him even more on edge.

“Not really, just thinking about someone else’s troubles.” He replied honestly. Helena considered him for a moment before taking a seat at the table he had the past month’s figures and numbers spread out on. Unconcerned she shifted some of them around to make room for her lunch. Alec watched her curiously.

“Anything I could help with?” she asked, fishing a salad container out from the reusable lunch bag. As she set up her lunch Alec took a moment to consider it. He highly doubted Helena was involved in the arcade so it should be safe to talk to her about it. He couldn’t talk to Steve about it since he might contact someone at the arcade and he really had no one else to turn to. He had the cashier had a few pleasant conversations. Despite his bad mood for the last few weeks the beautiful, black haired woman had made a point of seeking out her new assistant manager and just talking. 

‘What the hell it couldn’t hurt.’ He thought.

“There’s a friend of mine,” Alec began, “she’s trapped in a really bad relationship. I need to get her out of it but he’s using his money to keep a tight reign on her. He knows I’m friends with her so I think he might be watching my accounts to make sure I don’t try anything.” He mixed the rich asshole’s control of Aerith with the arcade’s monitoring of him. He knew they did it, especially after his initial meeting. If they thought he was trying to rescue Aerith who knows what they would do.

Helena froze, staring at him with a forkful of salad halted hallway to her mouth. After a moment she sighed and set her fork down in her salad container.

“Okay that’s some pretty heavy shit. Why haven’t you gone to the cops?” she asked. Alec sighed.

“Helen, he’s rich. And when I say rich I mean like Trump rich.” He explained. Helena blinked.

“And you’re just an Assistant Manager at the local chain store,” she muttered and Alec grunted, crossing his arms.

“Pretty much yeah,” Alec grumped. “So I think he’s got the cops in his pocket and I know he knows that I know what he does to her.”

“So he’s a sadist then?” Helena asked and Alec scowled.

“Big time. She’s pregnant and he’s threatening some pretty vile shit to her,” Alec explained and this time Helena scowled.

“He sounds like a real winner,” she muttered. They were both silent for a while before she slowly smiled.

“What, did you think of something?” he asked. Helena’s eyes met his and she nodded.

“Is he pretty big public figure? He has to be if he has as much money as you say.” Helena asked and Alec nodded. Oh he knew who the son of a bitch was. The morning he got home after seeing Aerith being treated like a dog he’d gone on a web search. It’d taken most of the day but he’d found him. Alec had found him in news article on Global Solutions. GS had been making some pretty big waves with their recently announced refurbishment technology. They’d come up with a process to turn plastic waste into a clean burning oil substitute. They’d already driven several gas and oil companies out of business and they were already going head to head with the OPEC countries and nations. 

The sadist who’d paid for Aerith to get knocked up, enjoyed demeaning and torturing her was Nathan Salsman. The CEO of Global Solutions.

“He is but I have no proof to go to the press with and he has her hidden away. Even if the press believed me they’d never find her and she’d be stuck there.” Alec grunted. He’d considered the idea but all it would do was end up getting him killed, probably by the arcade themselves.

“That wasn’t exactly what I had in mind,” Helena teased. “If you can get close to her I can give you a button cam to give her. If she places in somewhere he won’t see and it records him doing that to her you could blackmail him to let her go. Then let her go on her merry way.” 

Alec blinked. Record them? Would that even work inside the arcade?

“But I have no idea when that’ll be and her room is routinely searched and there’s no guarantee that I’ll be around to record it when it happens.” Alec reasoned and Helena grinned again.

“My Dad has access to button came no bigger than the tip of a pinky. It’s also tied to digital receiver shaped made to look like a cellphone. It’ll record the moment she sticks it to a surface until she takes it off. Then it’ll store the recording until the receiver is in range and transmit the file to you.” Helena explained. Alec stared at her, his jawing hanging opening. That, that was genius!

“Helena if he finds out I have this-” Alec began but Helena waved a hand at him, cutting him off. She took out a note pad and pencil from one of her vest pouches.

“Just write down your address and I’ll leave it on your doorstep tomorrow morning. Can you get close to her?” 

Alec was quiet for a few minutes before he slowly grinned.

“I think I know a way.”

~*~*~

“Absolutely not!”

True to Helena’s word the envelope had been on his doorstep Sunday morning. The camera was so tiny Alec was awed that it was a camera that could record anything and let alone transmit to the receiver that looked just like a real phone. It even functioned like one. Now was the hard part, convincing Melissa to let him have a session with Aerith during the evening visit he’d scheduled for that Sunday right after he finished talking with Helena.

“I’m not asking for anything unreasonable.” Alex stated. He kept a cool head and stared at Melissa whose face was turning read as she shouted at him. “Ally mentioned he had a contract giving him exclusive visitation with Aerith but he had to make an exception for someone to visit her that first time to get her knocked up. Since I’m that person I want to see her again.”

“And I will not break a contract with someone who make more in a day than you make in a year!” Melissa countered. Alec sighed. It would be so easy to shout back at her but he had to stay calm. He needed her to do what he asked.

“All I’m asking is you check the wording of the contract.” Alec tried to reason with her. He glanced to his left and saw Janet whispering urgently into her phone, watching them with wide eyes. He turned his gaze back to Melissa when she slammed a hand on the desk.

“That man is not one of the clients I’m responsible for and even if he was I wouldn’t risk-”

“Tell me why Mr. Garwacki.” 

Alec spun around in his chair as Melissa jerked and looked up behind him. 

The woman who had spoken was five foot, six inches tall if that. She had a long, flowing blonde hair covering her generous breasts which had to be at least C size. She was wearing a dark purple cocktail dress and midnight black stockings and matched heels. She was studying him with sharped, green eyes and she had soft pink lips turned down in a frown. She also had a small, diamond nose stud. She closed the door behind her. He had entered that same door the room from the street and as she closed it he got a glimpse of an elegant hallway with wood floors instead of a busy city street. Somehow Alec wasn’t surprised that doorway could change where it opened to. He watched her confidently stride to the desk in front of him that Melissa used. Instead of going behind it she moved directly in front of him and sat herself on the edge, crossing her legs.

Alec had to admit this woman elegant and sexy as hell.

“Ma’am I-” Melissa tried to speak but the blonde held up a perfectly manicured hand, silencing his arcade manager.

“Tell me why.” The blonde woman repeated. Alec swallowed, a bit intimidated by her and her demeanor.

“I’ve been doing a lot of thinking since I was last here,” Alec said honestly. “I need to know she’s going to be okay. I need to comfort her, give her some hope. I care about her, she’s the woman I lost my virginity to and she’s even carrying my baby. I just want to her to know I’m here for her.” He was careful not to outright lie. All of that was true, he just left out the part of blackmailing a client of theirs. The blonde stared at him for a moment but he saw Melissa frown at him.

“I could have you thrown out of this arcade, confiscate all of your remaining credits and ban you for life.” The blonde said after a few minutes. Alec swallowed.

“I’m hoping you won’t,” he admitted. The blonde women sighed and shook her head before picking up the tablet on Melissa’s desk. She tapped away at it for a moment before stopping to read what she’d pulled up. Alec watched nervously and saw Janet come into view behind them, watching with interest. 

“In the contract the client insisted on,” the blonde began drawing Alec’s attention back to her, “he states in the contract, and I quote, ‘only person who may spend time with Aerith besides the aforementioned is the undisclosed party who impregnates her’. He does not in any way limit how many times that person may see her or if can or cannot visit her after conception.” She set the tablet back onto the desk. “We can grant your request.”

Let out a deep breath, relief flooding through his veins. “When can I see her then?”

The blonde turn to Melissa, raising an eyebrow. Melissa let out her own sigh and picked up this time. She tapped away for a few minutes before scowling.

“Due to her condition we can’t have her in the booths. You’ll need to schedule a VIP session with some place available to see to her comfort since she is technically supposed to be resting between sessions with the reserving client.” Melissa declared. Alec smiled.

“A general hotel/motel room would be fine, like one of those Inn chains,” Alec replied. Melissa scowled and scrolled through something on her tablet, the blonde leaning over to watch. Melissa was about to scroll past something again when the blonde pointed.

“That one.”

“Ma’am, are you sure? I mean we won’t-”

“Five credits every night you spend there with Aerith, Mr. Garwacki,” the blonde said, cutting Melissa off as she turned her attention back to Alec, “and you must always use this room for your meetings.”

“Agreed.” Alec said. The blonde smiled and gently slid off the table to stand, adjusting her dress. As Alec stood she took his hand and escorted him to the entrance.

“It will take about an hour to get her and the room ready. I’ll send someone to find you inside the arcade. If you’re interested we do have a show taking place in one of our open areas if you’re interested.” She informed him. Alec thanked her and headed through the door. After it closed behind him the blonde turned to Melissa.

“The core have a plan to deal with Mr. Salsman and they’re going to use Alec to do it. Here is what they want you to do…”

~*~*~

After Alec made his way through the final check points he had to admit that now he was carrying out his plan he was damn nervous. One of the hardest hurdles was passed, now only the worst of them all was looming ahead of him. Convincing Aerith to plant the bug. As he rode the escalator down he tried to figure out some sort of speech or impassioned plea to convince her. When he reached the bottom he was still at a loss. As he focused on his surroundings he had to admit he was surprised. The banners and signs were not the usual fare, in fact they were advertising something called a Seductive Siren Showcase…

In the distance he could music playing and he had to admit in drew his interest. He decided he might as well check out this show and headed for the noise. After a few minutes he reached his destination and he had to admit he was pleasantly surprised. He remembered an open rest area being here but instead it had been replaced with, well a wall with a door. He knew this place was underground but this reinforced it. By the door was a sexy bouncer with curly blue hair. She smiled at him as he approached.

“Five credits to enter, sir.” She chirped. Alec blinked for a moment but shrugged. He fished out his SA manager and waved it over the reader the blue-nette held out. After it beeped she held the door open for him and Alec went through. He’d only taken ten steps in before he stopped to take it in. It was set up like a night club from the 50’s and there was a full band a woman singing. The fact that the woman was Elizabeth from Burial at Sea wasn’t surprising so much as expected.

“Hey handsome have you got the time  
I've been watching you since the moment you arrive  
A white suit from London, and shoes from Paris  
Don't'cha wanna spend about an hour with me”

Alec took in her singing and grinned. He glanced around, taking note of the scenery. Whoever had created this setup had a real eye for detail. Small circular tables here and there, numerous chairs around each. On the main stage a small runway that lead out into the cluster of table with chairs around it. Little candles in jars on each table, low lighting. There was a bar to the far right with some men clustered around it. He noticed that several of the waitresses were hostesses but several were characters. He was sure the busty one in the corner was Tifa Lockhart and over by the group of laughing men had to be Satellizer el Bridget, complete with her flowing blonde hair, square cute glasses and huge, busty-

“Help you to a seat sir?” a voice asked. Alec turned to his right and he felt his jaw drop open. Samus Aran, in a blue colored maid out with a low cut top and short skirt. Her blonder hair was pulled back into her signature ponytail and her bright blue eyes were watching him as she smiled sexily at him. 

“Uh, yeah sure!” he enthused. Samus smiled and waved a hand at the general area.

“By the stage then?” she asked. Alec considered for a moment before shaking his head in disappointment.

“No, I can only stay for an about an hour. They’re still getting my VIP room ready.” He explained and Samus nodded. She took him by the arm and led him to an empty table in a dark corner. Everyone seemed to be clustered around then stage as Liz sang.

‘The scent and the aroma refuse to breathe  
It's more like a haze that is trying to succeed  
It's drawing me in and pulling me to you  
And every thought I have turns the language blue’

“Drink?” she asked as he sat down at the table. Alec nodded.

“Rum and coke.” Samus tapped it into her tablet and headed away with a small bounce in her step. Alec shook his head in amusement.

“What will this place think of next?” Alec mused turning his attention to the stage as Elizabeth seemed to be finishing her song.

‘All it costs is just a minute now  
For one dollar you can show me how  
I'll take your hand and then your worries too  
In just once dance I'll make your dreams come true...’

As she finished the crowd broke into loud cheers. The beautiful brunette seemed to giggle before blowing kisses to the crowd before striding off back stage. There was a moment of silence before the band started a slow, deep beat before a new voice called from behind the curtain.

‘You had plenty of money in 1922.  
You let other women make a fool of you.  
Why don't you do right?  
Like some other men do?”

Alec’s eyes grew wide a Jessica Rabbit, in her signature red dress, stockings and long gloves came striding out to dance and sing. 

‘Get out of here  
Get me some money too.’

“Sir?” 

Alec shook himself and looked up to see Samus with his drink on a tray and holding out a reader with her free hand.

“Ah sorry.” He said waving his credit manager over the reader. Samus set the glass down and smiled at him before plopping herself down on his lap. He shot her a shocked look.

“Well I was on my break and I rather hoped you wouldn’t mind me spending it with you.” She declared. He smiled at her, remembering his last visit and her ecstatic cries as he passed by her booth. Samus sighed happily and wiggled on his lap as the rest of him remember too. “I can see you like that idea too.”

“Whatever gave you that idea?” he asked, smiling at her after he took a sip of his drink. On stage Jessica had just finished her signature song and was staring on a different song Alec wasn’t familiar with.

“You know we do have an off menu item for one hundred credits. Would like one?” Samus asked coyly. Alec considered for a minute before shrugging. Samus held up her reader again and Alec ran his manager over it. When the reader beeped Samus set it and her tray on the table. She reached up to pull her hair free letting in cascade around her shoulders.

“Good, I was kinda thirsty anyway.” She said. Alec blinked as she slid down off his lap to rest on her knees in front of her. Knowing what was going to happen, he took another quick drink before setting it aside. Samus tugged down his zipper and reached in to free his hardening cock.

“Mmmm, just the size I like.” She breathed before taking a long lip from his base to the tip. Alec groaned in contentment and placed a hand on her head, running his fingers in her hair. Samus’s tongue moved up and down, liberally coating his hardness in her saliva before she circled the crown with her tongue. Alec groaned again just before Samus slipped the tip between her lips and sucked on it gently. Alec gasped and tightened in his hand in her hair when he felt her gently rake her over the head.

“Easy with the teeth!” Alec chided. Samus let his dick slide out of her mouth as she giggled, stroking his shaft.

“Sorry some guys like that.” She explained, continuing to stroke him. Alec shook his head.

“Well not me.” He declared. Samus shrugged and slid her mouth back over him. Alec felt a bit dizzy as she took him to the base and then back out in one, long slurp. She smiled up at him as he gasped.

“I’ll remember.” She promised. She took him back between her lips again, this time starting with slow, short bobs of her head. Each time she moved just a bit further down, making Alec relax a bit more each time. By the next time she bottomed out she was a boneless, relaxed heap in the chair. Samus moved easily up and down on his cock, lewd slurps and sucks emanating from her cock sucking. He noticed that the singing had trailed off and he glanced up to see Jessica waving to the crowd. She glanced over at his corner and Alec realized from the stage she could clearly see Samus buried between his legs. Jessica smiled and winked at him before blowing him a kiss. Alec shivered and glanced down at Samus who was looking up at him, her blue eyes shining. He shivered as he felt one of her hands slip inside his pants to fondle his balls. He watched for a few minutes, not even paying attention as the next singer came on stage to begin. 

“Excuse me but your room is ready, Mr. Garwacki.” A familiar voice said. Alec groaned in disappointment, glancing up and he wasn’t surprised to see Ally watching them. The expression on her face was one of amusement.

“But I haven’t-” Alec’s protest was cut off as Samus in one motion slammed her face down to the base on his cock, deep throating him. At the same time she gave his balls a slight squeeze and reached up to caress his chest. Alec gasped in shock as it trigged his orgasm as he blasted a load down Samus’s throat. He groaned as he felt her throat work around him as she swallowed. She slowly pulled back as he fired off in her mouth and when he tapered off she sucked slightly on his softening cock, milking the last of his semen from dick. When he finally slid free of her mouth she used the apron of her outfit to clean his cock up and then wipe at the corners of her mouth.

“And now you have.” She teased. She tucked his cock back into his pants and zipped him up before standing. She gathered her trey and reader before heading off with a wave and asking him to visit her some time. Alec was still taking in a deep breaths while Ally shook her head.

“Ready to go now?”

Alec gurgled.

~*~*~

The VIP room was just liked he asked for. It was a generic motel room, complete with a large king bed in the center, a small desk to the right, night tables by the bed one with a generic clock-radio, and large TV on a dresser on the wall a few feet from the foot of the bed. Bland lamps, bland carpets, bland chairs. The only high point was the bathroom as the tub also doubled as a Jacuzzi. Alec was just thankful it was a replica of a higher end motel. Everything was clean and the room smelled faintly of lavender.

“Aerith will be here shortly.” Ally explained as Alec settled himself into the room, taking off his shoes and setting his things on the counter. Ally frown as he seemed to pay special attention his phone. “You’ll have until seven in the morning. There will be room service in this room unless you pay for it.”

“Order Aerith’s favorite meal then and a burger and fries for me. Have them delivered here shortly after she gets here with a gallon of some sort of fruit juice. Something she’d like.” Alec said, going over to the window, He tried to open it but it wouldn’t budge.

“The scene outside is fake.” Ally informed him. She watched him for a minute before she decided to just ask. “Why are you doing this?”

Alec blinked in surprise before turning to look at her. Ally saw him sizing her up before he glanced about the room, letting out a sigh.

“This is the only way I know how to help her.” Alec said and Ally couldn’t help but the look of rage on his face as he watched Aerith’s gangbang after his last visit. She shook her head and made her way back to the room entrance.

“She’ll be here shortly.” Ally said, closing the door behind her.

Alec watched her go and reach into his jean pocket to finger the spy camera. He stood there, wondering if he was going to able to do this. They must have bugged the rooms, they had to incase a girl ever tried to break free or hurt a client. He would have to whisper it to her somehow but they might have accounted for that. Maybe if he turned on the-

Alec’s musing was cut off as the door opened and Aerith walked in. Her head was down and she was staring at the floor. She was wearing her standard clothing as it were but it had been altered to accommodate her six month belly. Her hair was up in its usual braid and her hands were cupping her belly. 

“I’m here as you requested, Master.” She said softly. When she’d been told to get dressed fear and had crash through her. Her days now were doing nothing but watching TV, reading exercising and waiting. Waiting for him to call upon her. She shivered as she remembered what he’d promised to do to her next time. She refrained from whimpering when the door closed behind her and she heard him approach her. His fingers gently grasped her chin and forced her to look him in the eyes. She gasped.

Alec smiled as Aerith stared at him in shock, gasping at the sight of him.

“Well first you don’t have to call me master. Second why don’t you sit down on the bed and rest?” Alec said softly. Aerith was staring at him numbly, as if she couldn’t believe who was in the room with her. Alec sighed softly and gently led her to the deb, easing her down to sit on it. She jumped at the knock on the door moving to stand but Alec waved her to stay.

“It’s just the room service I ordered.” He explained. Aerith watching him go and saw him pay the hostess before he took a tray from her. Two covered dishes were resting on it along with a jug of orange juice in an iced bucket. Alec set it on the little desk in the corner before he took the lamp off. He pulled the desk over to the bed so Aerith could sit on the bed and eat. Aerith watched all of this is shock, still not actually believing this was happening. When he took the lids off the dishes and saw a large plate of chocobo stew it finally sank in. For the first time in months she couldn’t help but smile despite the tears in her eyes. Alec sat next to her and gently wrapped an arm around her waist, handing her a set of utensils. 

“Why don’t you eat while I tell you what I’ve been up to the past few months?” he suggested in a soft voice. Aerith nodded vigorously as he began to speak.

~*~*~

Hours later, after Aerith had finished both meals, she was lying on the bed curled up against Alec who was lying in his back with his hands behind his head. Both were silent as they lay there, thinking. He’d told her everything that had happened to him in the past few weeks. At one point in the story, when he got to his decision to give her the spy cam, he’d taken a break to turn on the clock-radio. He’d found a station Aerith had liked and turned it up to a load level. Then he’d whispered in her ear the sensitive parts. He’d even told her to smile and giggle randomly, so it looked like he was whispering sweet nothings to her. He’d been surprised she’d so readily agreed to take the spy cam but as they lay there on the bed he thought he knew. Even though was dressed he could see light bruising on her here and there. He was offering her a way out and she’d grabbed it with both hands.

Alec glanced down at her belly and he felt his mind get a bit light headed. Inside her was his…

“Aerith do mind if I…” he trailed off as he gestured at her stomach. Aerith smiled and took his hands with hers. After raising her blouse she rested his hand on her swollen belly. Alec felt a little thrill shoot through him. He had made this in her. He’d filled her to the brim and created…

He slide his hand up after a few moments to cup her breasts, feeling them swollen. He caressed them gently through her bra as he leaned over to kiss her. Aerith returned it, letting out a soft moan. They fondled each other through their clothes for a few minutes, exchanging kisses and shedding each other of their clothing. After Aerith pulled off his shirt, Alec helped her shed her dress. As he slide it down her legs he smiled as he pussy came into view. Her panties were thoroughly soaked and sticking to her mound. He reached up to gently tug them down her legs and tossed them to the side. Her rans his hands over Aerith’s legs before kissing his way up them. When he reached the spot between her legs and gently ran his fingertips through her bush before gently caressing her pussy lips. He heard Aerith moan above him and felt her shiver under his touch.

“Goddess it’s been so long…” She moaned. She was relishing in the sensations Alec was causing in her body. She hardly ever came with Nate anymore, all he did was cause her pain and take his pleasure from her body. Alec though, she’d taught him how to lick pussy and he seemed to remember everything she liked. Now with the changes in her body there had been times when he body seemed to burn for another’s touch. Aerith shivered again and clutching at the sheets as Alec licked her pussy from top to bottom, making her curl her toes. When he flicked her clit with his tongue her eyes rolled back into her head and she came with a shriek. 

As Aerith came from his ministrations Alec wasn’t done with her. As Aerith slowly relaxed he started licking her again. Aerith was sobbing, whimpering begging for him to give her a moment to rest. He had no intention of doing that. She deserved all the please he could give her and he would give it to her. He gently slipped a finger inside her, caressing her insides. Aerith bucked her hips, sobbing in ecstasy as she came again so soon. Alec gently made his way up her body, kissing her belly, the tips of her breasts, her neck and eventually her lips. He caressed her body with one hand as the other worked between her spread legs. Aerith mewled and kissed him again as he played with her pussy. He added another finger inside her and kept teasing her, keeping her on the edge. He rubbed his cock along her hip as the beautiful brunette panted wantonly, lost in the haze of lust he was inducing in her.

“Alec, please, again, again, agAIIIIIIINNNNNN….” Aerith cried out as his thumb began to gently manipulate her clit. Aerith lost herself in his wonderful hands, his kissing lips. He was nuzzling her chest now as he played with her and when he began to suck on her tender, sensitive nipples she couldn’t hold back. She shrieked as she came for a third time, bucking her hips, clutching at her lover who gave her this baby. Alec kissed her neck gently as she buried her sobbing face into his shoulder. He finally removed his cum soaked hand from her cunt to clutch at her side. Aerith’s arms entwined around him as she sobbed in pleasure. Alec let her rest, caressing her body with his hands, being as gentle with her as best he could.

“…fuck me…”

“What did you say?” he asked, looking down at her face buried into his shoulder. Aerith raised her face, smiling up at him.

“Please fuck me, Alec. It hasn’t been like this in so long and I need it so badly!” Aerith demanded. Alec blinked and glanced at her belly. He knew they could do it but actually doing it and making sure he didn’t hurt her…

“Are you sure?’ he wondered. Aerith nodded and reach between them to grasp his throbbing cock. He shivered. 

“I want you to fill me up, make me feel good.” Aerith murmured. She settled back into the bed and Alec moved out of her grasp to settle between her legs on his knees. He took in the sight of her, heaving, sweat cover breasts, swollen belly, and spread legs with swollen, soaked pussy aching for him. He took his cock in one hand and guided it to her hole. He gently slid his cock inside her and he groaned deeply. Aerith echoed him with a moan and he started fucking her slowly. He watched her flushed face, a few hairs free from her braid plastered to her cheek and forehead. With each thrust into her she gasped softly and he felt her pussy pulling him in. He caressed her spread thighs, fucking his cock in and out, relishing her hot, tight, wetness. This was the image he wanted to sear into his brain of a pregnant Aerith. This gorgeous woman, covered in sweat, her eyes wild with passion, staring at him as he drilled his cock into her. Not the image of those assholes fucking her in public on hard, cold tile.

“Oh God I missed this.” Aerith moaned, sinking deeper into the bed, feeling Alec’s hardness move in and out of her again and again. He’d gotten better than last time. His pace was steady, he wasn’t rushing to cum. He had others but she’d taught him how to be this. She closed her eyes momentarily as she shivered in pleasure. He’d made her baby and she’d made him this lover just for her. She knew about the others but she didn’t care. Right now all she cared about was his cock filling her, making her feel good, erasing Nate from her mind, making her… Aerith moaned deeply and opened her eyes to see Alec still watching her intently. He was still fucking her, showing her how better he had gotten, fucking his dick into her pussy, showing her she was still desirable to others. She raised her legs up to press them against his sides and shivered feeling him move against them. 

“Aerith, I’m gonna cum.” Alec moaned as she raised her legs against him. Aerith shivered under him and she reached up to grab at his forearms with her hands on her thighs. 

“M-me too!” She cried. Alec slipped a hand between them to caress her clit and that was all it took. Aerith shrieked, her pussy clamping tight on him. Alec grunted, feeling her spasming pussy pull him in and he lunged as hard as he could into her, shooting his seed deep inside her pussy. He felt her swollen belly against his abs and he shivered. They stayed locked together, each savoring the sensations to the other caused as Alec sent spurt after spurt into her convulsing cunt. After a few minutes they slowly separated and settled into the bed again. Alec spooned behind Aerith and was planting kisses along her neck and by her ear before he began to whisper again.

“I promise I’ll get you out of here.”

~*~*~

Meanwhile at an undisclosed location…

“Did it work?”

“Alec took the camera into the arcade as planned. He didn’t suspect that it has a homing beacon installed.”

“Were you able to get the coordinates J’onn?”

“I lost the signal after he took it into the arcade but when he take it back out the beacon will automatically connect to our repurposed satellite. When it does it will automatically send a copy of the recorded video and I will be able to gather the readings it took inside. I make no promises however, we may not be able to access their pocket dimension with our own gateway. We may have to assault one of their entrances.”

“Damn. We’ll have to go with our next plan if that’s the case.”

“Do we have to? That puts Alec at risk and he’s not the bad guy here.”

“Huntress have you lost your mind? He’s a rapist just like the all the others! He willingly put the woman carrying his child in danger just to obtain blackmail on someone in his own world!”

“Yes but he needs that get her out of there! I’m not saying he’s innocent but he’s not a bad man! If we ask him to help us he’d probably would!”

“No, I won’t allow any more variables in this scenario. From some of the stake outs of other suspected clients I learned they have more than just Diana in there, they have many villains and heroes from other dimensions. I won’t risk them for one supposedly nice guy.”

“When does he go back?”

“That depends entirely on how well this black mail session goes. Huntress can you convince him to let you help out?”

“…I can try.”

“Good, then tomorrow we’re going to go over Bruce’s plan and get it set up in case the data doesn’t give us what we need. I want to wipe that place out of existence. Get every record we can on all of their slaves and their clients. I want to free all of their prisoners and take every single one of those SA people into custody.”

 

To Be Continued…

 

Final A/N: 

Songs: The song Liz sings is Just One Dance by Caro Emerald. Look it up on youtube but well…I didn’t originally hear in there. Props to you Zone-sama!

As for the second one do I really need to tell you the second one? *sighs* Fine its Why Don't You Do Right? by Jessica Rabbit. 

Well what did you guys think? Too much sappy stuff? Tell me what you think, I’m always open to discuss!

Hope you guys like the next chapter. Shit’s gonna get hairy!

Till next time, this is Max saying-

MASTER!

Oh what the fuck now? Am I always going to be harassed at the end of a chapter thanks to Yukari’s magical bullshit?

…what?

Obviously you didn’t read Sex with Monsters, who the fuck are you?

I am the great and powerful Mary Sue!

…you’ve got to be fucking kidding me.

Why would I kid about my name?

God help me. What do you want, you have fifty seconds before I strangle you with my computer’s power cord.

Since you’ve reached minor Lordship with 20 thousand views I’m your first minion!

I have minions. *points to yellow, two foot high minions Max bought in bulk*

True but I’m your first human, and more importantly, sexy, female minion!

…you have my attention.

~Max


	5. It All Keeps Tumbling Down, Tumbling Down…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So the end of this Arc is upon us. A bit of sex to start us off with some action and death later in this fic. I hope you folks like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Standard Disclaimer:
> 
> This story is based on the Sex Arcade series of fanart created by Sabu, located on Hentai Foundry and on tumblr: sabudn.tumblr.com He was kind enough to allow me to play in the sand box he and his author friend J-cal have created. My stories will be non-canon to anything they create. I’m going to try to stick as close to their creation as possible but nothing ever matches perfectly. 
> 
> This story and the fanart it is based off of is a work of fiction depicting dark fantasies. It is in no way intended to promote violence towards women. 
> 
> A/N: Sorry about the big delay between chapters’ folks. I got one hell of a job offer in another city so I picked up stakes and headed north. I finally got settled in my new place and job. Then since I changed states there was a bitch of a time getting the final surgery for my hand and the rehab from that. And then part of my roof caved in on my new place because they guy who flipped it and sold it to me is a piece of shit. So I’m currently looking for a new house while legal shite happens. Ugh at least I finally had the time to write this chapter. Though I’d like you guys to thank NinjaKitty! Due to some of her latest works I felt so…inspired aka horny. So, I finished this chapter because I want to get to even raunchier stuff later. Though I did write a new chapter of RWBY Lusts too. 
> 
> Anyways it appears that you guys didn’t like and visit chapter 4 as much as the others. Well crap. I was on such a good role and I seem to have fucked it up. I’m going to have to do some serious appeasing to the masses this time…
> 
> *Max opens the ACME crate containing the Chapter Spicer-Upper (patent pending) *
> 
> Let’s see how you bastards like it when I start the chapter off with this!
> 
> *an explosion momentarily fills the scene as Max activates the device and then the chapter begins to play…*

**The following story is rated H for Hentai.**

 

**Chapter 5: It All Keeps Tumbling Down, Tumbling Down…**

 

“Oh fuck, oh my God oh, oh-!”

            Jessica Rabbit bounced. She rode the thick, hard cock that was under her, using it to climb higher and higher to her own orgasm. She had her hands clutching at the sweaty chest beneath her, losing herself to the ecstasy that her client wanted her to feel. She gasped and blinked at him from her sweat cover face, strands of sticky hair clinging to the sides of her face. He was grinning smugly up at her, his hands behind his head as he watched her generous breasts heave and bounce.

            “Good girl,” he taunted, “now slow downnnnnn…” Jessica whimpered at this command but slowly eased her rhythm to a leisurely pace and sliding her frothy, cum filled pussy up and down his cock. Her client had already cum numerous times but he demanded she keep him inside her and keep him hard as much as possible. He did nothing but make her fuck him to climax again and again. She hadn’t cum yet and she needed it so _bad_ …

            Jessica couldn’t help the wail of despair as the familiar five-minute warning chimed out in her booth. She smacked her hands onto the bed in frustration. It wasn’t fair! She’d been teased to the edge for the past hour, almost cumming but not allowed to cross the threshold and now this?!

            “Well looks like I need to finish up.” Her client said and Jessica couldn’t help but let out a sob. It just wasn’t fa-

            Her mental thought was cut off as her client suddenly moved. His hands shot out from behind his head to grip her waist where her trademark dress was bunched up. He yanked her down onto his dick before rolling them over, putting her under him for the first time. He smashed his lips to hers stealing a kiss and then squeezed her hips tightly. Jessica mewled into his lips, overwhelmed. Then he leaned back, smiling smugly before he began slamming his cock into her. Jessica’s eyes rolled back, feeling his cock drill into her again and again. There was no gentle caress, no whispers of encouragement. Jessica was being fucked with hard, deep strokes. Like a jack hammer he drilled into her again and again. Each thrust was like a bolt of pleasure forced into her and when he leaned down to bite and suck her nipples it sent her mercifully into bliss. Her back arced and she screamed, screamed in ecstasy for the first time in a long time. Her pussy spasmed sucking his dick into her and she was barely aware of her client moaning above her and his cock throbbing inside her as he filled with cum yet again. She clung to his arms with her velvet covered hands and did her best not to pass out. She failed when he reached between them to caress her clit and it set off another orgasm in her body right after the massive one he just triggered. She collapsed into the bed and as her eyes drifted shut she had one last sight of him smirking at her.

 ~*~*~

             Alec dressed slowly after cleaning himself off at the sink in the booth. He’d just finished tucking his shirt in as the final timer rang. As the booth’s walls turned clear and the entrance lowered he took one last look at Jessica passed out on the bed before turning to leave. He’d read about doing that to a woman in a book and he had to try it. It also gave him great cover. As he strolled past the hostess who was hurrying in to attend to Jessica he casually pulled out the phone connected to the recording device. He checked the program and smiled when he saw the status bar.

             It had a movie downloaded into it. Which meant Aerith had been visited by Salsman and she’d been able to place the button cam. Now he had to get home and view the footage. Hopefully Salsman hadn’t changed to lovey-dovey type sessions. If he kept to what Aerith told him, the recording should be enough to force the man to comply with Alec’s demands.

 ~*~*~

             “Mr. Salsman this was left for you. It was marked as urgent.”

             Nathan Salsman glanced up from his paperwork to see his secretary holding a plain brown envelope out to him nervously. He snatched it from her and waved a hand at her in dismissal. She hurried out of the office, shutting the door behind her. He ripped the envelope open and withdrew the contents. What he saw made his blood run cold.

             It was a photo apparently taken from a video but what made the blood in his veins turn to ice was it was of him Aerith last night. It clearly showed him grinning as he teased the riding crop over her already welt adorned back. He stared in shock for a moment before he felt rage blow through him. Those stupid Sex Arcade sons of a bitches! They had either filmed him or let someone film him! He checked for a letter in the envelope and found none. Checking the back of the photo he found the piece of shit’s demands.

             _Walk to Lakeview Park. There’s a phone tapped under the north bench. NOW._

             Salsman stomped over to his coat and snatched it up, storming out of his office without even a word to his secretary. The park in question was only three blocks away but the entire time Salsman made mental plans. When he found out who this son a bitch was he’d destroy them. Then the Arcade, hell maybe he’d just take over the Arcade. That place wasn’t run properly in the first place. He had certain connections and they could certainly help him take it over and run the pussy in there right. Get rid of those bitchy high class hostesses and use a hard hand to beat them into line. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts of revenge and how to come out on top of this cluster fuck that he only noticed he’d reached the bench when the phone rang.

             Growling to himself he reached under the bench to grab the phone, a cheap disposable much to his ire, and snapped it open.

             “Whoever you are you just fucked with the wrong person.” He snarled. He was taken aback when he heard woman’s chuckle.

             _“I promise Mr. Salsman if you do exactly as I say this won’t cause either of us any discomfort.”_

 ~*~*~

             “Now, now no need to tetchy.” Helena said. The blue tooth ear piece in her ear was hidden by her black hair and she couldn’t see Salsman. Alec, who was pretending to be her boyfriend and was currently nuzzling her neck had a clear view of him however. They were a bit away from him, on a different bench.

             “He’s turning in a slow circle as if to find us,” Alec whispered to her and turned his face into her collar to plant a kiss where her neck met her shoulder. Helena shivered a bit even as she took in what he said.

             “You look really stupid turning around like that, by the way.” She added. She heard Salsman growl.

             _“What do you want you bitch?”_ The man snarled into the phone. Helena gently tugged on Alec’s arm and they got up, strolling by Salsman acting like two lovers heading home to finish their rendezvous in private.

             “Just cancel your contract with Aerith and never go back. Do that and we’ll be even. Don’t and that video will make it to twenty major news outlets by dinner. Have a nice day.” Helena said and hung up. She smiled at Alec and they both just made to the park entrance when someone screamed in rage behind them.

 ~*~*~

             Alec felt like he was on top of the world. With Helena’s help he had bent that son of bitch Salsman over a barrel. Salsman’s scream of rage in the park when Helena had hung up phone as they were exiting the park had been music to his ears. Alec and Helena had split up a block from the park and Alec had destroyed the burner phone connected to Helena’s ear piece, dropping it into a trash can on the way. Then he had walked for hours, circling the city twice, moving via sidewalks, the subway, busses and taxis just as Helena had advised. He’d even gone to the bus station, grabbed a change of clothes from a locker he’d set up earlier that day and changed in the bathroom. He’d tossed his old clothes into a trash can as he left and took a taxi again. All of this was on Helen’s advice and he had to admit, doing all of this made him feel safer and eased his fear of being found out by the Arcade or Salsman’s people. Still it had been near ten o’clock that night when he’d finally made it to his apartment. His feet ached despite how good he felt and he was looking forward to soaking in a hot bath. He’d just started heading for the bathroom when his cellphone rang.

           Groaning he headed for the counter where he dropped it with his keys.  Not even bothering to check to screen to see who it was he tapped it twice to answer it before putting it to his ear.

           “Hello?”

 ~*~*~

             Melissa frowned at the exhausted tone of voice Alec used as he answered the phone.

             “Alec this is Melissa at the Arcade.” She began, annoyed at the phone call she making. Besides being highly irregular, not to mention dangerous, she was not a big fan of this customer any longer, not after their last meeting. She heard him gasp before responding.

             _“Uh, y-yes, err how can I help you?”_ Melissa frowned at the nervous tone in his voice before shaking her head. Better to just get this over with.

             “I just wanted to inform you that our previous agreement with your visiting Aerith will need to be revisited,” Melissa said in annoyed tone. “The man who had the contract with her has just exercised a clause for him to cancel his remaining rights to see her.”

             _“He did?! Outstanding!”_ Melissa scowled at the tablet on her desk, annoyed at his joy over the situation.

             “Yes, well the upper management have run the numbers and it is not in our best interests to keep this Aerith at the Arcade in her current condition. We’re terminating her contract early and sending her home tomorrow afternoon. When we informed her of this decision she requested to see you for one last session, I assume to say good bye. Can you be here tomorrow morning at nine am?”

             _“Absolutely! Thank you for letting me know!”_

             “Have a pleasant evening, Alec.”

             _“You too, goodnight!”_ Melissa took the phone away from her ear and set it back into the drawer it was rarely pulled from. She turned her attention to the blonde woman sitting across from her. It was the same blonde who had shown up when Alec had practically demanded to see Aerith and she was sitting in the chair normally reserved for clients, wearing an elegant green dress, her legs crossed. She raised an eyebrow when Melissa focused her gaze back on her.

             “He’ll be here, ma’am and he was too excited to even question the time or how much this session would cost.” Melissa replied. The blonde smirked and smoothed the edge of her dress. Melissa had to admit this woman terrified her. She reported directly to the core and even Lucy, the woman who oversaw all the client managers snapped to the woman’s orders.

             But no one knew who she was. She never gave her name when prompted and only response to titles such as Ma’am, Miss, or even My Lady.

             “I’d say he’s making the call right now.” The blonde mused. Melissa blinked and was about to ask what she meant when a phone rang. The blonde produced a phone that Melissa was sure she hadn’t seen her walk in with and answered it.

             “Speak.” The blonde ordered. Melissa heard a few snatches of conversation from the other person on the other end but the blonde did not reply, continuing to listen calmly. When the person on the other line finished did she finally speak.

             “And their response?” Melissa saw the blonde smirk evilly at the other person’s short reply. She shivered, feeling a shot of mortal terror at the expression on her face. “Perfect. Make sure the LDE squads know who specifically to target and make sure security is ready to herd the ones we don’t want into containment. All managers have ensured no clients are scheduled to attend for the next week to ensure all subjects are properly contained and protected. I’ll be in touch later tonight so we can finalize how you should approach all targets tomorrow.”

             As the blonde hung up she turned her attention to Melissa.

             “After tomorrow we will no longer need your services.” She informed Melissa, who felt a chill run down her spine. She swallowed.

             “Ma’am am I going to be ter-” Melissa trailed off as the blonde scoffed and waved a hand at her in a dismissive gesture.

             “Nothing of the sort, we just need to ensure that anyone connected to this situation will no longer have contact with each other. Your contract is up in a few months away so we’re letting you go early, with full pay not to mention a generous bonus for dealing with this unique situation,” the blonde assured Melissa. Melissa sighed in relief.

             “So, what do I do tomorrow?”

             “You do your job and I’ll make sure this will be handled properly.”

 ~*~*~

             Alec whistled happily to himself as he walked down the street. He’d stopped by a little grocer’s that happened to be open early and picked up a small bouquet of flowers for Aerith. He knew that this might be the last time he saw Aerith but he still wanted to know how much he was going to miss her. Maybe he could convince the Arcade to let her go here in his world if she wanted? I mean she was supposed to die in her world so why not let her stay here? Alec’s grin got bigger. Wouldn’t that be something, Aerith living here in his world with his baby? He could probably get her a job at his store to help her out and-

             Alec’s train of thought was caught off guard as someone grabbed him by the back of his shirt and yanked him into the alley he’d just passed. The flowers he had been holding fell from his grasp as he was quickly drug and then flung into the alley. He skidded on the muck and trash, rolling a bit before slamming up against the dumpster. Dazed, he barely knew what happened to him. He shook his now aching head and glanced around for his attacker when he saw them. The sight of them made him wonder if he’d somehow taken leave of his sense.

            Batman.

             Superman.

             The Martian Manhunter.

             The Flash.

             The Green Lantern.

             Huntress.

             Zatanna.

             Wonder Girl.

             Starfire.

             Raven.

             Alec stared, his mouth hanging open. This couldn’t be real. They had to be cosplayers. Their costumes were slightly different than he was expecting, Superman had no cape, Batman had red eyes, the Manhunter had a jagged scar over one eye and the others were all slightly different too. This couldn’t be real.

              “Alec Garwacki.” Batman growled in his deep voice. “You will lead us to your entrance to this Sex Arcade.” Batman practically spat the word. “If you don’t cooperate and open the door keyed to you Manhunter will happily tear into your mind and make you a drooling mess that will obey our every command.”

              “I-I-I,” Alec couldn’t even think straight he was so terrified. Huntress sighed and moved forward. She knelt down by Alec and raised the mask off her face and Alec felt a bolt of realization shoot through him when he saw who it was. He should have known.

              “Helena?!” Alec couldn’t help exclaiming and Huntress glared at him.

              “Keep it down damn you,” she snarled at him, moving her mask back into place. “Now just do as the Bat says and you won’t be hurt.”

              “B-b-but you _helped_ me!” Alec replied is disbelief. Huntress sniffed and grabbed him by an arm, forcing him to his feet as she stood.

              “Yes, I did but as the Batman pointed out to me you’re just as bad as the others. You still go to that place and you’re going to help us get Wonder Woman and Black Canary back.” Helena stated. She gave him a shove towards Superman who clamped a hand on the back of his neck. Alec couldn’t help but let out a scream as they took to the air.

              “We’re only going ten blocks, we can walk!” Alec protested. Superman glared at him and Alec fell silent. What should he do? They were obviously after some people the Arcade took but if Alec let them in the Arcade personnel might kill him in the ensuing cross fire and then if the heroes did win out and he lived he might go to jail and if he went to jail- Alec’s rambling training of thought was cut off as they landed right in front of his entrance to the Sex Arcade.

              “Open it.” Batman growled as he swung down by Alec. Alec swallowed and did as he was ordered. He opened the door to Melissa’s office. The brunette was waiting for him and he saw her eyes get wide as the group of heroes shoved their way in behind him. Huntress shoved him into a corner and with a blank express on her face, forced his hands behind his back to restrain them with zip tie cuffs. Alec’s heart sank.

              “I’m so fucked.” He moaned to himself.

              “You get the hell out of here!” Melissa screamed. There was commotion and a crash and Alec looked over to see the Manhunter, peering into Melissa’s face.

              “It’s the third switch down which opens the gateway to their dimension.” He said after a moment. Melissa took a step back, fear plain on her face.

              “Move and take them with us,” Batman ordered, “I don’t want them having a chance to warn the others.” Huntress shoved Alec to Zatanna who grabbed him by the bicep and forced him to follow. Raven did the same to Melissa who gave Alec a glare who shrugged helplessly. The portal into the Arcade opened and they rushed through, Huntress following behind them all. Alec barely had a second to wonder why it was dark inside as the doorway behind them disappeared in an instant before huge spot lights lit up the area. This wasn’t the Arcade railway this was some huge room and over there were Arcade security personnel!

              “Open fire!” A woman screamed. Suddenly the room lit up in flashes of light. Alec stared in shock as Zatanna was knocked out by one blast, flinging her away from him. He stared in shock and awe as the Manhunter was enveloped in a blast of fire, screaming as he was incinerated. To his shock, Helena pulled a green glowing blade from her belt and jammed it in Superman’s back. The kryptonian collapsed a look of surprised on his face. Batman tried to dodge out of the way but a gunshot took his head clean off. A blur met blur and the Flash was thrown back to slam into a wall with a splat. The Green Lantern was enveloped in some kind of acid and was screaming as he melted. Wonder Girl, Raven and Starfire were also taken down like Zatanna. It was over in a matter of minutes the team members had either been neutralized or killed. Helena came over to him and cut the cuffs off his wrists.

              “Sorry about that Alec but the mistress couldn’t risk you knowing a blowing the plan.” She explained. Alec stared dumbly as the security personnel moved swiftly, either restraining the survivors or cleaning up the mess they had made. One of the room’s metal panels slid open to admit the blonde Alec had met before.

              “Melissa, please report to debriefing.” She ordered. As soon as Melissa was released she staggered, a look of shock on her face, to the door the blonde had just come from. The blonde waved a hand at the door.

              “Helena please escort Mr. Garwacki to my office. I’ll meet you there shortly.” Helena gently took Alec by the arm and guided him out of the room. After they had left the blonde looked around and sighed.

              “A bit messier than anticipated but well done ladies. Well done indeed.”

 ~*~*~

             “I’m happy to say that the operation was complete success,” the blonde explained, looking at her tablet. She was standing in an office that overlooked the entire Sex Arcade floor. Behind her was a floor to ceiling window that that looked over it all. What defied logic is that when one looked up while you were in the Arcade you saw nothing but concrete ceiling? In front of her was a large conference desk where five people waited. One sitting at the head of the table working on some form of art. Another two were typing away on lap tops and the fourth was watching her intently while making notes on a notepad. The fifth person was at the end of the table by her, leaning against a corner. He was the only one clearly defined, his arms crossed his large chest, staring at her with a calm, cold expression. The other fourth she could hardly see, in fact she’d never clearly seen them but she knew at least two of them were female. The office itself was poorly lit, most of the light coming from the window behind her. The blonde tapped something on her tablet and nodded.

              “All female subjects in the attack squad have been integrated into our current roster. The males have been executed and we sent back what was left of their remains to their reality. We’ve also placed more agents there. We anticipate several more rescue attempt but we’ve been able to access Wayne’s computer systems. All records of us and their access to us from reality two million, six hundred eighty-three thousand four hundred sixty-two have been deleted. They should not be able to come at us again and certainly not from Alec and Salsman’s reality.” The blonde reported.

             “Karen, have you contained the situation with Mr. Salsman?” The person on the edge of the desk asked in a curious tone. The blonde, Karen, nodded and tapped away on her tablet. She looked up after she read the report.

             “Mr. Salsman has no records on us anywhere. As of three o’clock this morning he was found dead of an accidental prescription medication error. Of course we planted the records of the prescriptions. All files related to the Arcade have been deleted as have any records of Huntress’s time spent there. Alec Garwacki was very well chosen and patron Steven has been rewarded for recommending Alec. Patron Alec performed exactly as we needed to test the situation with Salsman and Aerith. I think the experiment has failed, the pregnant subject did not draw more customers due to the other part of the experiment of allowing a rich client such exclusive rights to a subject.” Karen replied. The person leaning against the table grunted and looked back at the person working away at the end. The person was working away on what appeared to be a drawing nodded and waved a hand at them. The other turned back to Karen.

             “I agree about allowing a rich client such access was a mistake. We may want to revisit if some pregnant subject pulls in a bigger draw. I want you to move ahead with the plans to deal with the end of this situation. Make sure Aerith is returned to her world with her baby and her acclimated wages in gil standard. Offer a selective memory wipe so she remembers the conception and time spent with Alec. Then deal with patron Alec. Explain things to him and if he does not sign the confidentiality agreement have Huntress terminate him. Either was return Huntress to her world as one of our agents afterwards. Schedule periodic check ins to make sure her conditioning does not wear off.”

             “Yes, Core Member.”

             “You’ve done very well monitoring this situation Karen. Your pay will be raised by twenty-five percent. After the situation, has been closed take a three-week vacation on us.”

             “Thank you Core Member. I’ll finish it today.”

             “Very good Karen.”

 ~*~*~

             Alec had been left in this cell for hours. It was completely made of stone, with a heavy wooden door and window with three vertical bars of iron. It didn’t have anything besides a cot and toilet. He had no idea what was going to happen to him but he knew it couldn’t be good. Oh man, why had he gotten so involved with Aerith? Was he really stupid to think that someone wasn-

             His thoughts were cut off as the door snapped open and the blonde from before when he’d made the request to see Aerith strolled in with a tablet tucked under one arm. She was wearing a business suit in Sex Arcade colors. She snapped her fingers at him, motioning him to get up.

             “Follow me to the exit, Mr. Garwacki,” she ordered and turned to stroll away not even checking to see if he followed. Alec hurried out of the cell and keep pace with her. The halls they were in appear to be made of the same stone his cell was and the lights were encased in wire mesh. At the end of the hall was a set of stairs leading up. The blonde remained silent as they walked up the stairs and opened a door. It led them into the Sex Arcade main area but all of the booths were empty. It was eerily silent as they walked, only the sounds of the blonde’s heels meeting the stone.

             “I am currently leading you to an exit that will let you out a near a taxi company in your city.” The blonde finally spoke. Alec sighed in relief and she turned to glare at him. “You are not off the hook yet, Mr. Garwacki. This entire situation has exposed us and you convinced one of our ladies to record herself with another client for the purposes of blackmail. If it were up to me, I would have you executed.” Alec shivered at that.

             “So, what is going to happen to me?” he asked timidly. The blonde sniffed haughtily and handed him the tablet she was carrying.

             “You will never speak of any of the events that led to the attack on the Arcade. You will never mention Huntress or her alter ego again. You will never mention Aerith or the child again. You will never patron any Huntress or Aerith we acquire for the Arcade. You will have your privileges to visit the Arcade revoke for a year and we will contact you when you may visit again. You will sign the documents inside this tablet and if you ever break any of the terms I spoke of and outlined in there you will be killed. Do I make myself clear?” she informed him in an icy tone.

             “But-but-but what about Aerith and the baby?” he forced himself to ask. The blonde rolled her eyes at him.

             “They have both been returned to her world and she elected for memory wipe. She will not remember the arcade at all.”

             "You wiped her memory?” he exclaimed. The blonde gave him a piercing look and he recoiled.

             “We give all our ladies this option when their employment period is over. Now it’s time for you to sign the papers or I go with my first option.”

             Alec stopped staring at her and realized they had come to a stop in front of one of the Arcade’s exits. Feeling well and truly trapped, Alec signed the signature box on the tablet’s screen with a stylus. He handed it back to the blonde who looked it over before nodding to herself. She opened the door and Alec saw the familiar sight of Fifth Street in his city.

             “Pray you never meet me again Mr. Garwacki.” The blonde snapped and shoved him through the door. He whirled around in time to see the door slam shut and disappear.

             “…now what the hell do I do?”

 

To Be Continued in Arc II!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final A/N: I hope you folks liked the end of the arc. The original ending I basically murder Alec, I mean I straight up had the Arcade execute his ass. Now though, I’ve got plans for him. Two more arcs, with II picking up during his first visit after this fiasco. As always folks, ladies you want added, things you want to see let me know. If there wasn’t enough fucking in this chapter I humbly offer you to read Sex Arcade RWBY lusts, especially the new chapter. It’s got lots of fucking, several different sessions including the sultry Blake Belladonna and the beloved NinjaKitty! That’s right I wrote some NK smut! Wangsworth even shows up!
> 
> Sex! *special effects!*
> 
> Drugs! *special effects!*
> 
> Sex! *special effects!*
> 
> Kitty petting! *special effects!*
> 
> Sex! *special effects!*
> 
> Yuri! *special effects!*
> 
> Sex! *special effects!*
> 
> Threesome! *special effects!*
> 
> And fucking SEX! *BIG special effects!*
> 
> Till next time, this is Max saying-
> 
> MASTER!
> 
> Oh God what is it now Mary?
> 
> Huntress is here demanding to know why you did that to her and-
> 
> *Max disappears in a puff of smoke via Running-Away-From-Scary-Bitches-Jutsu*
> 
> Sir? Sir? SIR?!
> 
> *suddenly an “evil” presence cause Mary to shiver and she turns around to see Huntress standing there with a crazed look in her eyes*
> 
> ..where is he Mary?
> 
> *Mary whimpers*
> 
> ~Max


End file.
